When Your Bored, bad things happen
by hermione-granger54321
Summary: The war is over, everyone grew up had kids and got married, what happens when an accident causes The Next Generation to travel back in time to Harry's 5th year and right into the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld PLace? What will happen during this unexpected trip? Fate and Father Time can only tell. Later on more people travel back in time to say goodbye.
1. You idiot

**_Hello, I writing this as a treat, it wont be long maybe 5 to 7 chapters but anyways I love time turner stories, as you could see with my story Time-Turner Destiny but Iv always loved the ones about the next generation, Anyways Enjoy_**

**_I do not own Harry Potter_**

Chapter 1 – What an idiot

The war had been over for years, every one was happy and had moved on with their lives. Harry had married Ginny and had three beautiful children with her. Hermione had married Ron and had had her own children. George had married his school crush Angie and had two kids. Bill and Fleur had had only one child. Most of the kids were already in Hogwarts or had recently left it, but they were always at Potter Manor.

That is were they all were in the early morning of July 15th.

Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were babysitting the kids while the parents went out for a nice day.

"Teddy were bored," James said as he jumped up from his seat on the couch. Fred Weasley II jumped up as well

"Entertain us!" He ordered. Teddy rolled his eyes at his god brother and god cousin.

"No go away but stay out of trouble." Teddy told them going back to his book. James and Fred stared at him but when he showed no sign of resurfacing from his book they left. James and Fred went into the kitchen and found Lily, Rose, and Daisy.

"What are you lovely ladies doing?" James asked

"Can we offer you our services" Fred asked taking a small bow, then breaking out laughing with James

"No go away!" Lily yelled pushing her brother out the door

"And leave us alone" Rose and Daisy said pushing out Fred. Once out the door Fred and James grumbled angrily and went upstairs. They walking into the play room and found Albus, Hugo, and Scorpius playing a game of Exploding Snaps

"Hello dear family and friend" Fred begun

"Fancy seeing you here" James finished smiling

"In my home?" Albus asked in a mocked voice. James and Fred's smile faltered.

"Were bored," They confessed, "Play with us"

"No, were already playing" They said. They ignored James and Fred and kept playing there game. James and Fred got even more bored, and decided to leave.

Out in the hall James turned to Fred

"What do we do now?" James asked

"We could play one on one Quidditch" Fred suggest

"Cant Dad locked the Quidditch pitch"

"Where's the key?" Fred asked

"In Dad's office" James said, and then the famous Marauder's smile crept on his face

"Lets go"

They crept up the hall then turned to the left, to find a door with a keep out sign

"Remember what my dad taught us?" Fred asked. George had taught James and Fred an old muggle pin that unlocked door with a hairpin

"Yea, but I don't have a hair pin," James said looking around. He saw a flower in a vase and grabbed it. He transfigured it into a hairpin. One of the perks of being the son of Harry Potter was you could live in a house were magic is allowed no matter what age.

"Here" James said handing the pin to Fred. Fred opened the door and stepped inside followed by James.

Together they looked all over the room for the key but found nothing. James looked inside of a drawer of the desk.

"Hey Spots?" James called Fred by his Marauder name; he did that whenever he was up to no good

"Yea Jaws?" Fred asked James, Jaws was James Marauder nickname.

"I found something," James said picking up a god necklace with an hourglass on the bottom of it.

"Cool! Let me see" Fred yelled reaching for the necklace

"No way! I found it" James said in protest running away from Fred

"So?" Fred said running into the small table that had a lamp on top of it. The lamp fell to the floor with a loud crash. All around the house they heard a crash. Teddy and Victoire got up quickly and ran upstairs. Lily, Rose, and Daisy left the kitchen as well and followed the noise. Scorpius, Hugo, and Albus left there game and followed the noise as well. Now everyone was in Harry's office all staring at the two guilty looking boys standing in the office

"James? Fred? What did you do?" Teddy screamed stepping toward them. James and Fred threw their hands up and yelled

"Nothing" The time-turner slipped though there fingers and fell to the floor, sand breaking out of it.

"James, Fred! You idiots!" Lily screamed. The room was spinning; everyone in the office fell on their backs. Scorpius ran to Rose and grabbed her hand as the spinning stopped.

They were all thrown in the air then back down, landing in a dusty living room.

Everyone landed on top of each other. Legs were tangled as everyone tried to get up at once

"Get the bloody hell off me!" James screamed "Lily what the hell did you eat for breakfast! Concrete?"

"Shut up James!" Lily yelled at her brother. They kept yelling at each other till finally they were free. They looked around and saw that they were in an unfamiliar house

"Shit" Teddy whispered taking out his wand.

"Get out your wands all of you" Teddy ordered them. Immediately they all did.

They stayed quietly listening, there was noise coming from the other side of the door. Small noises' indicating that who ever was on the other side of the door was whispering as well.

Teddy stood in front of everyone, just as the door blasted open.

Teddy and the rest of the future kids had their wands pointed at the strangers, the strangers had their wands pointed at them.

"Put your wands down," Mad-Eye said his wand pointed at Teddy. Nobody put his or her wands down

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked them

"Who's asking?" Teddy asked

"You don't know who I am?" Teddy had to admit the old man did look familiar but he had no clue who he was. Albus on the other had did

"Your Albus Dumbledore" Albus said in awe.

"Yes" Dumbledore said "And you are?"

"We are from the future and we want to get home," Teddy said firmly.

"Prove it" said a young Harry Potter from behind Dumbledore. Lily, James, and Albus's mouth dropped.

"Okay ask us only something you know I think your future self would have told one of us" Teddy said quickly

"Okay, umm who did I have my first kiss with? And where?" Harry asked. From behind Teddy James smirked

"The lovely Cho Chang, after a DA meeting just before Christmas and you explained it to be…wet," James, said laughing as he saw his teenage father blush. Sirius from beside Harry stared at him

"Harry! You didn't tell me you had your first kiss! I think its time we had a talk" Harry if possible blushed even more.

Dumbledore put his wand away as did the other Order members following his lead. The future kids how ever did not

"Why haven't you put your wands away?" Moody asked with a grunt

"Oh father says never put our guard down, no matter who your around, trust worthy or not" Lily said. The Order member stared at them. Teddy for the first time saw Remus. Standing beside Harry and Sirius. Very slowly he put his wand down, the kids following his lead.

"Let us get to know each other in the kitchen shall we?" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

They went into the kitchen silently. The future kids went to sit on one side of the table as the people from the present, sat down on the other side

"Now, you know us if you are from the future, so we just need to know you. State your full name, your age, and your parents and whatever else you want to add, under stood?" Dumbledore asked. The future Generation nodded.

"I'll go first"

**_So what did you think? Did you like? Should i not continue this story? Who should go first? Should Teddy met Remus? Please Review and Tell me how you would like each off the next gereation to introduce themselves._**

**_Thank You_**


	2. Hes a SLYTHERIN!

**_Hope you enjoy, sorry its not that long, but i like it please review when your done anyways Enjoy!_**

"Ill go first," James said standing up and facing the familiar and unfamiliar faces in the small kitchen. James saw Sirius, Remus, his dad, his mom, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Uncle George and his twin, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Bill, and Fleur, The last person James saw as he got up was a greasy haired man in the corner by Dumbledore…Severus Snape

"That reminds me," James said taking his eyes off his father's once potion teacher, and his brother's namesake

"You have to hear us out, and no judgment, alright?" The order nodded and motioned for the boy to introduce himself

"Alright, I am the one and only James Sirius Potter" James said pausing to let the information sink in. Sirius was thrilled that Harry had named his child after James and him.

"Harry, im honored" Sirius found himself saying to his godson. Harry was shocked but managed to say

"Of course id name my kid after you" Harry said his shocked expression turning into a soft smile

"Anyways, I am 16, going to turn 17 soon, I am a proud Gryffindor, and I am one of 4 Marauders" James said proudly, Sirius smiled even more

"My nickname is Jaws, because and I am only telling you this because we are probably going to _oblivate_ your minds later, my nickname is Jaws because my animangus is a Wolf" James told them. The order stared at the boy shocked

"Boy!" Mad-Eye barked, "You broke the law"

James smiled the evil Marauder's smile that Sirius, and Remus quickly recognized

"Yes, I did but that is a perk of being the son of Harry Potter, you cant get in trouble" James said with a laugh "By the way me mum is Ginny" James finished and sat back down grinning as his teenage father blushed along with his mother.

"Oh! Ginny!" Molly cried, hugging her very red daughter, the Weasley brothers were sending death glares at Harry so Fred quickly stood up

"Hello!" He said loudly. The order turned their attention now to him

"I am, the best, and awesome…" Fred started

"And conceded" James said loudly making the order laugh

"Shut it," Fred said, "I am Fred Weasley II" Fred said taking a bow. He did not however get the effect he was hoping for

"Im Fred" The original Fred said standing up.

"Yes, I see that" Fred II said "I will explain later why I am named after you, now please sit, it's my time now" Fred II said with a sly grin that Fred returned fully

"I am 16 as well, and a Gryffindor Lion, I currently work with my dad at Weasley Wizard Wheeze, which has made my dad almost 100,000 Gallons so far" Fred II said proudly

"I am also a Marauder, I am Spots because my Animangus form is a dog, a lovable Dalmatian at that. My dad is George Weasley and my mum is Angie" Fred finished sitting down. Sirius clapped for yet another Marauder. George sat there silent. He blushed slightly at the thought of marrying his school crush

"You named your kid after me?" Fred asked. He didn't know why but the thought bothered him "Why?"

"I don't know do I, hey!" George said loudly making everyone jump "You said my shop is doing good? It's a joke shop isn't it?" Fred II and James nodded, making the twins grin.

"Victorie, why don't you go next?" Teddy said from his chair nudging his future wife to stand. She smiled at him and stood

The twins, and Ron checked Victorie out as she stood

"My name is Victorie Weasley," She told them. Immediately the Weasley boys stopped their actions, after finding out that she was related to them

"I am 20, and I work at 'ogwarts, with my fiancé Teddy, My father is Bill Weasley and mi mother is Fleur" Victorie finished with a smile as her mum ran to her and hugged her. The twins were making fun of the shocked Bill

"So you're not only helping her improve her English are you?" George said with a sly grin. Bill punched him in the arm.

"Teddy? Would you go?" Victorie asked

"No, im not ready" Sirius heard the boy named Teddy say. He wondered why the boy didn't want to go

"Ill go" said a girl with red hair and a pretty face

"My name is Daisy Weasley, I am 14 and my mum and dad are George and Angie Weasley, and I am in Gryffindor," She added sitting back down. Daisy looked over at Rose and silently told her to get off her butt and introduce herself

"My name is Rose Weasley, I am 14, I love to read, I am in Gryffindor, and I am hoping to be a Perfect like my mum" Rose said quickly he bushy brown hair tucked behind her ear. Ron laughed loudly

"Three guess who's her mum," He said as the order laughed, Hermione went scarlet.

"Why dad, you are right Hermione is my mum and your wife" Rose said smugly sitting back down as Ron's ears went pink. Hermione avoided everyone's eyes and punched Harry in the arm as he bursted out laughing

"Shut up Harry," she said. Mrs. Weasley was bouncing with glee, Ginny married Harry and Ron married Hermione now they were really a family.

"Now now everyone settle down, let us finish," Dumbledore told him or her as the Weasley's were either congratulating one another or teasing each other.

"Who's next?" Sirius asked happily. After looking at his sister for a boost, Hugo stood

"My name is Hugo Weasley, Rose is my sister, I am 15 and a Gryffindor, I am keeper for the Quidditch team, I can proudly say I can beat my dad in chess easily" Hugo said. Ron stared at his son, as Hermione's eyes shined with happiness almost identical to Mrs. Weasley

"I except that challenge" Ron said loudly. Hugo only laughed at his father and sat down as Lily stood up

"Hello, I am Lily Luna Potter" she said with a smile "I am 14 and in Gryffindor, I want to be head girl, I spend my day reading, working or yelling at this idiot other there" She said pointing to her brother James. Sirius, Harry and Remus smiled, just like the other Lily Potter, always yelled after the toe-rag James. Lily sat down after she gave a small bow to everyone in the room

All that was left was Scorpius, Teddy, and Albus, which neither of them wanted to go

"You go!" Albus shouted at Teddy

"No!" Teddy yelled

"Im not going" Scorpius said loudly. Teddy and Albus shared a look then together they pointed their wands at the young Malfoy. Scorpius sighed and got up

"Remember what I said about judgment" James reminded the Order

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy and-" Ron not being able to help himself yelled

"What the bloody hell is a Malfoy doing here!" Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron's choice in language

"Hey!" James said getting up "What did I say? I know he's a git, and a loser, and a geek, and piece of dung but leave him alone!"

"Stop helping me please!" Scorpius yelled at James. James grinned and sat back down

"I am in Slytherin, although the sorting hat was going to put me in Gryffindor when it changed its mind because my best friend went to Slytherin" The Malfoy heir told them. Ron seemed to not care, and didn't mind sending rude glares at Scorpius

"I am 15 and the third Marauder" Scorpius finished. Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Harry looked flabbergasted

"WHAT" Sirius screamed, "A Slytherin can't be a Marauder!" He yelled. Albus stood up angrily

"Shut it! Yes he can," He told his brother's namesake. James stood up as well along with Fred II

"He is a Marauder, no one will say nothing against it, got it?" Fred II asked them. Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Ron quickly got quiet and nodded

"As I was saying, I am a Marauder my name is Flames, because I turn into a red fox" Scorpius finished sitting back down and not looking at any of them. Albus sighed and got up

"Nice job Scorp, alright before I tell you who I am, do not judge do not say nothing mean" Albus said knowing they were going to do just that

"My name is Albus Potter" Al started. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled

"Harry, im flattered, thank you" Harry smiled at his headmaster

"Al, tell them everything" Lily said softly reaching up to grab his hand. Again Al sighed

"My name is Albus Severus Potter" he said his whole name. Severus' eyes grew round, as Sirius nearly choked on his own spit. Then the room exploded into complains

"The hell you name him that for!" Ron yelled

"YOU NAMED HIM AFTER _SNIVILLEUS?_" Sirius yelled over everyone as the twins yelled

"Oh the horror"

"SHUT IT" Lily yelled sounding very much like her mum. "Leave my brother alone, he is named after two of the bravest mean ever! And he is proud of it!" Lily told them with a glare. Everyone got quiet as Severus stepped forward to talk to Albus

"What do you know?" He asked him. Al stared at his namesake

"Only what I should sir" Al said quickly "Don't leave" He asked when he saw Severus move toward the door. Not knowing why Snape listened and instead went back to his original spot

"Okay, so I am the last Marauder, my nick name is Stealth, because I am a Treasure bird, I find treasure." Sirius smiled at this and chose to ignore the new Marauder's middle name

"I am 15 and in Slytherin" Al prepared himself for the explosion that soon happened

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE A POTTER!?" to everyone's surprise it was Harry not Sirius nor Ron who said this. Albus starred at his father, and made a face then ran out of the room but not before everyone saw the hurt behind his eyes.

"Now really…" Molly said as she watched the boy leave. Lily and James stood up and after there own glares toward their father they followed their brother. Soon everyone from the future all except Teddy was out of the room and in the living room. The Order sat there shocked, then turned to Teddy as he began to talk

"I can not believe you said that, I looked up to you, your not suppose to be cruel!" Teddy spat at him. Harry looked at him

"And who are you to judge? I have a lot on my plate right now, and I don't like being yelled at by someone I don't even know" Harry stood up and was now inches away from Teddy, both of them glaring at each other

"Who am I to judge? Lets see you are my godfather for one, and you just sent your own son, the boy I see as a brother away because he's a Slytherin! Has it accrued to you that the future is different? And you don't have the right to be an ASS! Even if you are bloody Harry Potter!

"Hey!" Sirius yelled standing up now as Harry took out his wand, Teddy doing the same

"Who are you?" Sirius asked standing in the middle of his godson and the boy from the future

"It doesn't matter" Teddy told him

"Who are your parents?" Mad-Eye asked

"It doesn't matter" Teddy repeated. Harry starred at him now

"Your judging me when you just said your parents don't matter!" Harry accused trying to move Sirius so he can have a go and the stranger

"My parents do matter, but they weren't around! You were and right now your not acting like a very good godfather!" Teddy yelled his hair turning from his sandy brown hair into red with anger. Harry stared at Teddy as he saw his hair turn a different color

"Who are you?" Harry asked again frustrated

Teddy sighed and put his wand away; he wanted to hurt his godfather for making Albus sad but the feeling passed.

"I am-" but before he could answer there came a yell from the living room, a yell of pain, a yell that Teddy was very familiar with. Teddy was no werewolf but he did have a strong senses, and with that he could smell it. It looked like his father could too.

There was a strong smell of Blood coming from the living room.

**_So what did you think? Harry is meaner yes i know but he is stressed alot, you will see why soon, and as for the cliffey sorry! (:_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think? Should Teddy tell them who he really is or should he avoid it?_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Time's Warning

**So do not own Harry Potter! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please dont forget to ****Review**

Quickly Teddy ran from the room. He followed the terrible scent of salt, and copper that he knew to be blood. There came a yell from the living room as Teddy entered it.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked at once. The girls in the room were in sobs, as the boys stood over something in the middle of the room. Victorie saw Teddy enter to the room and ran into his arms.

"Oh Teddy, Albus h- he is hurt." Victorie said through her tears. At once Teddy was alert, his senses were kicked into over drive. He felt the overwhelming need to protect the ones he loved.

"Merlin," Teddy whispered as he let go of Victorie and stood over Albus. Albus was on the floor, twitching and bleeding.

"GET THE GIRLS OUT OF HERE!" Teddy yelled to James and Fred II. The boys followed his orders and took all the girls out of the room. All accept one.

"Rose! You need to leave. I have to work on him." Teddy told her.

"No, he is my best friend, we are a trio! Me, Al, and Scorp, I am not leaving his side" Rose said stubbornly. The Order entered the room to see Albus Potter on the floor twitching, and the boy Teddy glaring at Rose.

"Step aside, I will help him." Dumbledore said trying to move Teddy out of the way to heal the boy named after him.

"No I got it." Teddy said not moving. Teddy placed his wand on Al's heart and began to do the movement and spell that Hermione from the future and showed him. It was a spell she had made up that healed almost everything but death.

Slowly Albus stopped shaking, the room was silent. Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, and Remus were right next to Teddy as he was kneeled over Albus. Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were near the entrance of the living room, shell shock and deathly pale.

"He will be okay." Teddy told them, picking up Albus and handing him to Hugo. "Take him upstairs, he needs to rest." Hugo followed the command he was given and exited the room.

"What happened?" Teddy asked Rose.

"I don't know. I walked in here and saw Lily and James talking to Al. He was in tears! I asked him why he was crying and he said he felt pain." Rose said her head held high, she was not going to cry. She never let herself cry.

"Pain?" Dumbledore asked.

James nodded then. "Yea, he said his heart was hurting. Lily told him that it was just because of what dad said but Al said it wasn't. He said- he said." But James fell silent.

"He said what?" Mad-Eye asked. James however was not looking at Dumbledore or Mad-Eye but at Teddy

"He said it was happening" Teddy looked confused, as did the others at what James had said

"What was happening though?" Hermione asked

"We don't know." Teddy finally spoke. "Al won't wake up." Teddy informed them. Rose and Scorpius went pale.

"What do you mean he won't wake up?" Scorpius asked. Rose was now shaking horribly.

"I did Hermione's healing spell," Teddy said with a sigh. Scorpius groaned as Rose ran from the room, up the stairs, to the room where Al laid motionless.

"My spell?" Hermione asked

"Your future-self spell," James told her. "It's a spell you made up that heals everything but death."

"Wow." Harry and Ron said.

"Then why won't Albus wake?" Harry asked now confused.

"Why the BLOODY HELL would you care! You sent him away! It's your fault he's like this!" Scorpius yelled at Harry.

"He is my future son, I think I should care!" Harry said defending himself from the Malfoy heir.

"Why do you care your just a stupid Malfoy?" Ron said defending his best mate.

Scorpius yelled in anger, "I am nothing like my father Weasley! And I care because he is my best friend! Always has been and always will, we protect each other!" Scorpius whipped out his wand and threw two spells one at Harry and one at Ron.

Ron went flying in the air and landed with a hard thud on the floor. Harry went flying as well but Sirius managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"A MALFOY will NOT do that to me!" Harry yelled as Sirius tried to hold him back. Harry managed to escape and started to run to punch Malfoy in the face when he stopped in his tracks.

All wands were out; the future generations had their wands out and pointing at the Order and Harry. The Order had their wands out as well; Harry had his pointed at Teddy who was standing in front of Scorpius.

"Calm down! We shouldn't fight each other, were all good guys!" Teddy spat at Harry. When no one put his or her wands down, Teddy did something Harry had always told him never to do. Teddy threw his wand on the floor showing his surrender. Everyone from the future sucked in their breath.

"Teddy! Harry always told us to never leave our wands!" Fred II yelled

"Unless it means we surrender." James said now lowering his wand as well. Now all the wands were down, all but Harry's.

"Look, we are no threat; we won't hurt you, but stop judging us! We look up to you, it's you Harry who stopped the world, saved us, and created a family! Stop trying to kill it."

Harry felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He had defeated Voldemort, they won the war! He had a family, what in Merlin's name was he doing?

Harry lowered his wand, looking around the room now with new eyes.

"I'm sorry" Harry finally said. "It just I was so worried about the war and everything that I snapped. I don't care that my son is in Slytherin, Wow I am such an ass."

"No, you're an Ace father." James said now walking over to his dad "Just big headed sometimes."

Fred II laughed behind them, "Your one to talk James." Now everyone in the room was laughing. It felt as if the negative tension in the room was lifted.

"Let's go back to the kitchen and finish the introductions." Dumbledore said turning back to the kitchen. The rest followed all but Teddy who instead walked over to Snape.

"Can you go and see Albus?" Teddy asked.

"Why?" Severus Snape asked Teddy.

"Because you can revive him." Snape looked at Teddy like he was crazy. "No you can, use one of the spells the Half Blood Prince made up." Teddy said with a wink. Snape looked like a deer in headlights. Teddy laughed and walked away toward the kitchen. He turned back around to see if Snape was still there, but he wasn't. Teddy knew he was upstairs now with Albus, he hoped his theory would work and Albus would wake. He was not sure because he did not know how Al got in the state he was in. He shook his head as he walked into the living room to find the tension that had left was now back again.

"Why can't you tell us?" Harry asked, yelling across the room.

"We can't!" James yelled as well. Rose and the rest of the girls who had left were now seated at the table along with the Weasley's and the Order.

"Why not?" Ron questioned as well.

"Tell you what?" Teddy asked trying not to roll his eyes.

"Who dies?" Harry said firmly. At this Teddy too stayed quiet and knew they should not answer. Before however he could even say a word, Snape was back followed by a weak looking Albus

"AL!" Scorpius and Rose yelled running over to hug him. Albus winced but smiled weakly.

"Please, let me sit." Al said as he freed himself and sat down again. The room was staring at Al like he was a zombie.

"What?" Albus asked self-consciously.

"How are you awake? Teddy said you would not wake." James said to his brother as Lily grabbed his hand and held it.

"Severus woke me" Now all eyes went to Severus who in turn stared at the floor.

"How Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Snape did not look at the headmaster but at Teddy who understood what he wanted.

"I told him a spell I thought might work and as we can see it did, thank you Snape for helping." Snape gave a nod but nothing else. Teddy now rounded on Albus.

"What happened Al?"

"I ran into the living room because I was angry at dad-" Harry stopped his son there.

"Albus I am sorry for what I said, it was uncalled for and childish and stupid and I am sorry. I was under stress and-." But Albus stopped his father. "It's okay dad, don't rant you always do, and the first time you found out I was in Slytherin you broke your Neon 250 in half." Al told his father

"My what?" Harry asked confused.

"It's a broom, you rode it around Potter Pitch for three day straight, flying always seems to calm you down, down enough to get over it and say congratulations on getting into Slytherin." Harry nodded now seeing that his reaction was expected.

"Anyways I was mad at dad and I ran into the living room when my chest started hurting. My eyes snapped close as I fell to the floor and I saw in my head sand. Lots and lots of sand, it was pulling at my feet, trying to bury me in it. There were things inside the sand that started poking me, cutting me making me bleed and twitch." Everyone in the room nodded remembering what had happened.

"That's when I knew it was happening." Al told him, his eyes looking distant.

"What do you mean you knew what was happening?" Teddy asked firmly.

"Time does not want us here, if we don't get home soon, within three months we will die. We will all be buried under the sand." Al told them. Teddy now understood Al had not been attacked, he had been given a warning by time, that told him or rather showed him what was going to happen if they did not go back home.

"We will make it home okay, no one worry," Teddy told the future generation who were all now pale.

"We will help as much as we can." Dumbledore said

"Thank you." Teddy said with a soft smile. "We should now go-" but Teddy did not get to finish, Ron and Harry interrupted them.

"Not so fast," Teddy groaned "Tell us about the future." Teddy looked at Ron and Harry.

"Who died?" Harry asked again, trying to keep himself from screaming.

"I do not want to tell you, I do not want to see you cry I don't want to see anyone cry, I do not want to break any hearts!" Teddy said frustrated, why didn't Harry understand?

"Who died?!" Harry yelled. He had to know. He wanted to know. He needed to know if his friends and family would be there, after he defeated Voldemort.

"Please don't make me tell you." Teddy said shaking his head. The future generation was shaking their heads too. They saw how the future was, everywhere they went they saw people who had been affected by the war, and they did not want to tell the ones they loved who was going to die.

"Who died?" Harry asked again, "Please. I need to know". He was determined to get an answer.

At last James opened his mouth to answer his father's question.

**_So what did you think? Who should learn about their death first? How should they react? What did you think about them having 3 months to get home or they die?_**

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Reset

Everyone had their eyes on James as he opened his mouth to tell them the dreadful news they all wanted, and needed to hear.

"A lot of people died." James said in a hushed tone.

"We figured that out on our own thank you very much." Ron spat out angrily.

"Ronald don't be rude." Hermione told Ron. Ron stared at her with an open mouth, not sure what to tell his future wife and mother of his two kids.

"Please," Harry said again. Teddy looked into his godfather's eyes and knew he had to know. In Harry's eyes was pain. Every possible pain there could be, guilt, lost, hurt, but most of all fear.

"Harry," Teddy finally said in defeat "I'm so sorry about what I am going to tell you, or rather, tell everyone." He said taking his eyes off of Harry and turning to the rest of the family and Order.

"Where do I start?" Teddy said more to himself then the others.

"The beginning is always the best place to start." Dumbledore said wisely. It took all of Teddy's power not to roll his eyes.

"Right the beginning, there will be battle in the Department of Mysteries were-"

"That is where the weapon is then." Mad-Eye interrupted Teddy.

"Yes, the weapon is-"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF IT BOY!" Mad-Eye yelled.

"Relax, Harry and his friends are supposed to find out anyway," Teddy said with a roll of his eyes.

"What's the weapon?" Harry asks momentarily distracted from his goal to learn the death of his friends.

"Knowledge." Teddy said bluntly.

"What?" Everyone in the room apart from the future generation yelled.

"The ruddy hell do you mean knowledge?" Sirius practically yelled out.

"Ask Dumbledore," Teddy said in an unreadable tone. Teddy knew Dumbledore knew what the weapon was, just like he knew his godfather would try and get it, and he knew that in doing so it would making Harry lose Sirius, but the way the headmaster saw it, it was for the greater good.

"I-I haven't got a clue," Dumbledore said quickly, but everyone in the room heard his stutter.

"Albus!" Mad-Eye yelled, "If you know then tell us." Albus Dumbledore said nothing.

"It's a prophecy; it tells us the outcome of the war, and how to finally end it. It is the destiny between Harry and Voldemort." Teddy informed the Order.

"What does it say?" Harry asked as Sirius walked over and placed his hand on his godson's shoulder.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_ It was not Teddy who said this but James.

"I have to die." Harry said bluntly after several seconds of silence.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at once.

"No way! There has to be another way!" Sirius yelled now glaring at Dumbledore.

"You knew. You knew Harry has to die." It wasn't a question. Dumbledore stared at no one only at the floor then he nodded.

"YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING HARRY SAFE SO HE CAN DIE AT THE RIGHT MOMENT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW DARE YOU RAISE MY GODSON UP LIKE A PIG FOR SLAUGHTER DUMBLEDORE!" Sirius yelled, glaring at his once Headmaster. If looks could kill, Dumbledore would have been brutally murder at that moment; even Molly Weasley was looking at Dumbledore with disgust.

"Dumbledore, I have always respected you, always trusted you, but frankly this is just so wrong. Harry had the right to know yet you choose to keep it from him, from all of us; why?" Teddy heard his father ask.

"It was for the greater good," Harry said making everyone look at him; even the headmaster lifted his head. "Sir, I know you did everything to make sure everyone would be okay, I am willing to die for my friends, and for my family." Harry told the headmaster.

"But-" Someone tried to tell Harry he didn't have to.

"I know I was going to die anyways, so stop. Let's focus on other things, like who died, and how we can stop it." Harry told everyone. The Order and the Weasley's nodded, as did the future generation and Teddy. Teddy had a sad look in his eyes, he knew that they could not change what has happened, nor prevent anyone's death.

"So Teddy, who dies?" Harry asked again.

"At the end of this school year, Sirius will die first." Teddy said in a rush, the words hurt him as he said it, he couldn't image how Harry felt.

"Y-your lying" Harry said, barely above a whisper. Sirius seemed to have gotten over his shock in learning he was to die in a few months, but Harry was in a state where his emotions were wild.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Harry screamed. His whole body was shaking, tears streamed down his face, when Teddy gave him a look that said he wish he could take it back, Harry broke down.

"Harry," Sirius said softly. Harry was on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't care that his friends and the Order was watching, all he cared was that his godfather was going to die. Everyone he ever loved had left him. It wasn't there choice, but they always left him.

"Harry, it's okay, you will be fine." Sirius said softly, "I know what I'm getting myself into, it's war after all." Harry seemed to have calmed down just enough to get angry.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS LEAVE ME? Why? Why me?" Harry said as tears streamed down his face once more. Sirius watched as his godson's heart broke; it was breaking his heart just watching.

It took a while but eventually Harry got up off the floor and sat down next to Sirius, and held his hand. Harry knew it was childish but he was afraid someone would come and take his godfather away. Remus was sitting next to Sirius as well. Like always Remus was calm, but he was hurting as well. With Sirius gone, he would have no one, not James, nor Lily, and no Padfoot. He wondered to himself how he is going to survive without anyone. Sirius saw the way Remus was looking; he mentally made a note to talk to his fellow Marauder in private, to tell him how much he means to him, along with Harry.

"How?" Harry asked once he finally calmed down. Teddy did not need to ask whom he was referring to.

"Voldemort sent you a false vision of Sirius. In your head you saw Sirius captured, and saw that he was going to die, so you went after him. You, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville, went to the Department of Mysteries just like you saw in your head, but there was no Sirius." Harry closed his eyes, he knew what Teddy was going to say.

"Lucius Malfoy and a bunch of Death Eaters surrounded you and your friends; you all managed to escape, into a room. The room was called the Death Chamber. When the Order realized you and your friends were in trouble, they went after you. Dumbledore told Sirius to say in the house but-"

"But I would not stay knowing my godson was in danger." Sirius finished Teddy's sentence. Teddy nodded then continued.

"When the Order plus Sirius arrived, a battle began. You, Harry, were fighting alongside Sirius." Teddy informed his godfather. Sirius smiled proudly at his godson.

"Bellatrix," Sirius smile wiped off his face at the sound of his cousin's name, "Dueled Sirius, she sent a stunner at him, and he fell." Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes but none of the tears escaped.

"He fell?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, Sirius fell into the Veil." Sirius closed his eyes as he learned his fate. Harry paled, as did Remus. Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Tonks, and Lily were quietly sobbing, not daring to be loud so they could hear the rest of Teddy's tale.

"You tried to run after him, but Remus held you back. You screamed for Sirius to stop playing around and to come back out but he never did. You struggled in Remus's hold, but he kept it firm and told you it was too late, he was gone." Teddy told them. Harry was crying again, even Remus had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Moony, Harry." Sirius said as he hugged them both. He couldn't image the pain they felt.

"Harry ran after Bellatrix." Teddy continued his eyes looking distant. Sirius snapped his head around to look at Teddy.

"She killed Sirius, so I would have wanted to kill her." Harry confirmed. Sirius said nothing but motioned for Teddy to finish the story.

"Harry went after her, after slicing Remus's hand so he could let go of him." Teddy continued. Remus gave a small laugh.

"My grip is a little strong. Prongs cut me as well when I tried to hold him back from hexing Severus." Remus said. From the corner where he sat, Snape snarled.

"Harry caught up to her and threw curses at her. He threw the Cruciatus Cruse." The Order and the Weasley's gasped. Harry did not regret his future self's actions he knew when the time came, he would do it.

"It didn't work." At this Harry looked angry.

"Why not?" Harry questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because you had just watched your godfather die, you were in no state to make the curse work properly; you were not focus on hurting Bellatrix. She laughed at you and said you had to mean it Potter."

Sirius snarled in anger. "That bitch." Molly for once did not correct his language because she secretly agreed with him.

"She sang 'I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black' over and over again." Harry by this point was fuming with anger.

"You were so angry and filled with grief you did the Cruciatus Curse on her again and this time she fell to the floor screaming, for almost a whole minute before she broke the curse." Sirius stared at his godson. Harry had a small smirk on his face that made him look so much like James.

"Harry, thank you." Was all Sirius could say. Harry only nodded and gripped his godfather's hand tighter.

"Who else died." Sirius asked

"The next to die would be Dumbledore." At this everyone except the future generation gasped.

"D-Dumbledore?" Harry asked, stuttering over the name. If Dumbledore died then there went their hope of winning the war. Dumbledore was, after all ,the greatest wizard in their world.

"We're doomed!" Ron yelled, thinking around the same lines as Harry. Everyone was shocked and scared beyond their wits the only people not freaking out were the future generation, Dumbledore himself and Mad-Eye Moody, he after all knew this was war.

"How did the greatest wizard of all time die?" Sirius practically screamed the question.

"Draco Malfoy will be chosen by Voldemort to be a death eater next year." Teddy informed them.

"Like father like son." Harry spat out looking livid.

"You're wrong" Harry turned to stare at his future son.

"How am I wrong Al?" Harry asked Albus Potter.

"Draco was forced to become a death eater and he was forced with the mission to kill Dumbledore." Al told his father. At Al's words the Order, Weasley's, Sirius, Remus and Harry yelled in anger.

"HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE! MALFOY KILLED THE HEADMASTER?" Ron yelled.

"No, he didn't." Teddy said loudly, making everyone stop yelling.

"But he just said-"

"I said he was _forced_ with the mission to kill Professor Dumbledore, not that he actually went through with it." Al told them.

"What happened then?" Remus asked. Dumbledore stayed quiet, as he listen to what he already knew would soon be his death.

"Malfoy had Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower, disarmed and in the middle of the room. Harry was stunned by Dumbledore and hidden under the invisibility cloak. There was nothing you could do dad to save him," Al told his father.

"I watched my headmaster die?" Harry asked. When Al and everyone else from the future nodded he got up and threw up in a nearby trash can.

"Harry I'm so sorry." Sirius and Dumbledore said at the same time. Sirius hated that his godson was going to witness so many deaths.

"W-who killed him then?" Harry asked once he was done puking his lunch out.

"Now listen to me, Dumbledore planned his murder up to the last second." Al told them.

"He knew?" Hermione asked, clearly as shocked as everyone else in the room.

"Yes, he did. He knew Malfoy had to kill him, but Dumbledore had a plan and he need Severus to be the one to kill him." In a matter of seconds almost 25 wands were pointed at the potions master.

"_You_ KILLED Dumbledore!" Sirius and Remus yelled in outrage.

"STOP!" Dumbledore yelled before anyone shot any spells.

"I told Severus to kill me."

"WHY!" Everyone yelled at the headmaster.

"I do not know but I did, so do not blame him." Dumbledore said.

"He's right, he told Severus to kill him but that would make Draco the master of the elder wand." At Teddy's words even Dumbledore looked surprised.

"It was only a matter of time before Voldemort took over Hogwarts. In Harry's seventh year he did not return to the school. He was on the run while hunting." James added.

"Hunting for what?" Hermione asked.

"Horcruxes." James, Lily, and Al said together.

"VOLDEMORT MADE A HORCRUX?" Mad-Eye yelled, "That's why he won't bloody well die!" The Order, Dumbledore, the Weasley's as well as Sirius and Remus began to whisper.

"What's a horcrux?" The golden trio asked.

"An item in which a wizard hides part of his soul, with that part safe and hidden you cannot die." Dumbledore said simply. "Tom must have made one." He concluded.

"No," The future generation said together.

"No?" Everyone from the past asked.

"He didn't make just one, he made seven."

If someone had taken a picture of everyone's face in the room at that moment, you would have been rolling around on the floor laughing every time you saw it. Everyone's mouths were hanging wide open, and their eyes were as wide as saucers.

"SEVEN!" Mad-Eye Moody yelled. Everyone, including Dumbledore, went pale. Severus Snape made a sound as if he was choking. Sirius looked like he swallowed a bucket of lemon drops, while Remus looked like someone told him the full moon would be out for a whole year.

"How in the bloody hell am I going to win if Voldemort has seven souls out of his body?" Harry yelled desperate for someone to say it's going to be easy. Nobody did.

"Get the ruddy kids out of here! Emergency Order meeting now!" Mad-Eye yelled. Molly began to gather up all her children who began to protest.

"I do not care! Out all of you! This is way too dangerous for you to here! Come on now." She said but only Ginny though after much protest left sulking.

"Ron, George, and Fred Weasley! Hermione Granger! Harry James Potter, OUT!" Molly yelled.

"No." Fred stated calmly, while George nodded.

"Fred you will do as I say. I am your mother!" Molly yelled.

"We are seventeen Mum. We can do whatever we want, and we want to stay." George said calmly. Molly fumed but with one look at her husband she knew she could not do anything about it.

"Ron get out!" Molly yelled. Ron however held his place.

"No mother, Harry and Hermione will just tell me everything so why can't I stay?" Ron asked.

"Because I said so and Harry and Hermione are not staying!"

"You are not my mother Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said together, it hurt them to say it because all Molly ever was to them was someone like a mother. At this moment however she really did not have a say.

"I'm as good as, and besides, who else do you have?" Molly yelled

"He's got me, as I am his godfather." Sirius said with a sudden cold look at Molly. They had always gotten along fairly well but right now he did not like that she was ordering around his godson and in his home for that matter.

"What good have you been? You have been in Azkaban for longer than Harry has known you! You're going to die and leave him to whom? ME! So sit down Sirius Black you are nothing." Molly said with a huff. Harry to her was her child and she didn't care what she said, she knew it was true.

"Don't talk to Sirius like that! You're not my mother!" Harry yelled moving to sit with his godfather.

"Do whatever you want Harry! If you want to be with rubbish then go! Hermione you get out of this room, you too Ronald Weasley."

"You are not my mum." Hermione said once again, only her voice was cold. She moved, going to sit with Sirius and Harry. Mrs. Weasley had gone too far. Everyone in the Order including Dumbledore were giving her cold glares. The future generation however, did not. The Molly Weasley of their time was just like this, and after a lot of arguing they have finally made her see sense of her wrongdoing. They had told her how she treated Fred and George, how she had made Ron feel worthless or how she made Percy feel he had to become a somebody. She did not know how to let her children be the way they are meant to be, she tries to make then the way she wants them. Sadly she will not see her wrongs until another fifteen years.

"Ron leave." Mr. Weasley said. He did not like the mess his wife had just made but Ron was under age and had no choice but to leave. After Ron shot a glare at his parents, he left and the meeting began.

"How many horcruxes are there and what are they?" Mad-Eye asked the future generation.

"It is like we said before; seven. They are a diary, a diadem, a ring, a cup, a pet snake, Harry, and Voldemort himself." Teddy told them.

To everyone's surprise Sirius started to laugh.

"What could possibly be funny?" Mad-Eye barked.

"Voldemort's a girl," Sirius said between a laugh.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"He has a dairy, a ring, a crown, a pet, a special cup, and he is always chasing after you and you're a teenage boy!" Sirius said then continued to laugh. After a second thought everyone else laughed. James, Fred II, the twins, Harry, Hermione, and even Remus couldn't help but laugh so hard they had tears in their eyes. Molly only scowled.

"Is this a meeting or not?" Molly asked.

"It is, very sorry." Dumbledore said quickly yet he still had that twinkle in his eyes.

"Look it doesn't matter," Teddy said.

"It doesn't matter! What the hell do you mean it doesn't matter boy!" Mad-Eye yelled.

"Your memories will be erased as soon as we leave." Al told them.

"We won't let you! We finally know how to kill Voldemort, you are not stopping us!" Mad-Eye yelled.

"Not our choice. Time doesn't want to change so it won't. Even if we go and get the horcruxes and destroy them, once we get back home it will be like everything reset, nothing would have changed in your time." Al explained to them.

"But-"

"There is nothing we can do Dad, I'm sorry." Al said, as Harry looked so devastated.

"So Padfoot is still going to die?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yes." The future generation said. The Order looking like they had been given a puppy, then it was brutally murdered in front of them.

"Well then there is no point in having the meeting if are hard work will just be erased." Mad-Eye grumbled, before shouting "You there!" He pointed to Teddy.

"Yes?" Teddy asked.

"Who else dies? We can at least know that, so we can spend the next three months saying goodbye before are memory's erase and we never get the chance again."

"Your right." Teddy nodded in agreement. Teddy looked over to James, for him to continue he did not feel he could do it anymore. James understood and stood up.

"After Dumbledore dies, the next to go is Mad-Eye Moody." James told them. Everyone gasped. First Dumbledore and now Moody! This was going to be a hard war.

"How?" Tonks asked, as she began to cry. Mad-Eye smiled kindly at his trainee. He had taught Tonks everything she knew. He was rather fond of the witch. He thought of her as like a daughter.

"Just before Harry turns seventeen, they have to move him to a safe house before Voldemort gets there. You guys have to fly by broom because Voldemort secretly runs the ministry. On the way there Moody is on a broom with Mundungus Fletcher. Voldemort thinks Harry would have been with the strongest Auror, so he went after them first. Mundungus panicked and disapparated away. When he disapparated, Moody fell of the broom before he could grab it or conjure up another one, one of the death eaters hit him with the killing curse." James told them.

Mad-Eye had mixed emotions he was not angry that he died nor how he died because he had always said, if he had to go he would rather go in a battle, no Mad-Eye Moody was mad that Mundungus had been such a coward.

"Coward." Mad-Eye snarled, and then said "Who else?"

"In the battle in which Mad-Eye dies, George loses an ear to a curse Snape over here sends his way." Every eye found Snape's, but he refused to look down in shame, after all that must have been the plan from Dumbledore make The Dark Lord believe he was on the dark side.

"He was acting on orders." Dumbledore defended the potions professor.

"Whatever." Everyone mumbled. They did not think Snape was on their side, nor would they ever.

"The next person to die would be Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail." James said then spat on the floor. "Sorry, just saying his name makes me want to vomit." Sirius and Remus were so happy that there once friend who turned out to be a spy had finally got what he deserved.

"Who killed him? I want to send them flowers," Sirius said smiling broadly.

"Harry." was all James said. Remus and Sirius turned to Harry with wide eyes. Harry had killed Wormtail, he had avenged his father.

"How?" Harry said with an unreadable expression.

"You were captured when you were on the run and taken to Malfoy Manor. While you were in the dungeon Pettigrew was order to go get you. You and Ron tackled him down, Pettigrew began to try and kill you Harry." James told his father. Remus and Sirius began to growl.

"But you looked Peter in the eyes and told him you had saved his life before and that he owed you. The silver hand Voldemort had given Wormtail sensed that he had a life debt to you and ended up choking Wormtail to death."

Harry after a long pause to gather his thoughts, said "Well he deserved it." Sirius and Remus nodded to that, yes they had lost yet another Marauder, but because of that Marauder they had lost the first one in the first place, so they were happy he had died a slow and painful death.

"After Pettigrew was Dobby." James said quietly. No one in the room had expected that.

"What, Dobby?" Hermione asked through her newly found tears.

"Yes, Dumbledore's brother sent him to you to save you, which he did. He took you out of Malfoy Manor but when he disapparated Bellatrix threw her dagger at him. It went with you guys, and Dobby made his body protect you guys from the dagger. It stabbed him in the stomach. He died when you arrived at shell cottage." James told them.

"Harry buried him beside the sea; he dug up the grave on his own, and buried his friend. On the top of the grave he carved in a stone here lies Dobby a free elf." James finished. All eyes turned to Harry and Hermione hugged him tightly crying on his shoulder.

"You are the best wizard I have ever met Harry." Hermione sobbed.

"And the strangest." Sirius added halfheartedly, but with a smile gracing his features.

Once Hermione was settled down they continued with their story.

"Now we get into the final battle at Hogwarts, here many people die but I will only tell you the main ones." James said not really wanting to tell them.

"The next to die is Snape" James told them. At this no one said anything; even Sirius did not make a comment.

"He died in the hands of Voldemort when he found out that Snape had lied to him and had been a true spy to Dumbledore from the beginning even after Dumbledore had died." James went on. The Order looked at Snape and the headmaster, now truly believing that Snape was on their side.

"I will tell you one thing Snape changed sides for someone he loved. Someone he has always and will always love." Snape did not look angry that James had told them a little bit of the reason he had changed sides.

"Before Snape died he gave Harry his memories of everything Dumbledore had once told him, then once he knew Harry had them, and would be all right, he died." James concluded. Sirius was shocked. Snape was good, and as his last act he had helped his godson. Sirius then did something no one would have ever thought he would do.

Sirius got up and walked to Snape. He stood tall and proud; like the pureblood his family wanted him to be and said, "Thank you Snape, for helping Harry survive." Sirius then gave the smallest formal bow ever, then went back and sat down. Severus stood there shocked that Black had thanked him. After a few minutes he motioned for James to continue.

Before James continued he looked at Fred II and saw that he was very pale.

"The next that died was…Fred." The people from the past sat there shocked nobody moved nobody said a thing then George let out a cry that broke every heart in the room.

"NO! PLEASE! NOT MY B-BROTHER!" George yelled as he held onto Fred afraid that he would disappear.

"P-please, help him, help him. Don't let him die." George sobbed as Fred tried desperately to calm his brother down.

"Please, please, please, he's my brother my twin, m-my other half." Fred could only see his twin breaking. How could he die? How could he leave him?

"Not my son!" Mr. Weasley yelled as Molly busted into tears. Harry and Hermione were too shocked to cry. Everyone in the Order felt like crying as they saw the Weasley's heart break. Sirius and Remus shook their heads sadly; Fred was too young to die.

"Georgie-" Fred said trying to calm his twin down "Gred?" At the name George cried even more.

"No Fred! There is no Gred without Fred! Please! Brother, please d-don't leave me." George began to shake horribly.

"Georgie, you know I would never truly be gone. I mean look you named your son after me! I'll see you again someday. Please George don't c-cry, I-I will m-miss you b-brother." At this point Fred was crying as well. He could not imagine being without George. He knew it would hurt. George would have to live the rest of his life without him, Fred knew he would never be able to do that, and that if George could, and he even started a family, then his brother was strong.

"George look at me." Fred said after about ten minutes of letting his brother cry in his arms.

"A short time for me, is enough to have a real laugh, the time I have spent with you have always been fun, I love you Gred, I will always be a part of you no matter where I go, and I will be there to watch you. You're my twin and twins…" Fred stopped talk and waited for his brother to finish his sentence.

"Stay." George said.

"Together." Fred added.

"Forever." Fred and George finished together. George hugged his brother tightly and closed his eyes tight as he did, then after a huge breath, he sighed and opened them again, and let go of his brother, his twin, his other half. The part that made him whole.

"I will always be Forge, and you always be-" Fred said.

"Gred." The twins laughed. The room seemed to have gotten a little bit lighter, yet there was still sorrow in the air.

"Will you guys be okay?" James asked.

"Yes. James, how do I die?" Fred asked.

"You were fighting alongside Percy. You and Percy took down the death eaters and Percy told the minister who was a death eater that he was resigning from his job. After you took down your death eater you turned around and began to laugh as you said you must be joking Percy, then the wall in which you were standing by exploded. The ringing of your last laugh was still in your eyes as was the Marauder's smile that was on your face. By the time you hit the ground you were…gone." James finished. George was again sobbing but this time quietly as his twin whispered soothing things into his ear.

"I died with a joke, and a smile. I'm alright with that," Fred said honestly.

"W-who else died?" Harry asked. He was afraid to know now that he had been told he would lose Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, and Dobby.

"Teddy I can't tell them, I'm sorry." James said sitting back down. Teddy didn't blame him.

"Harry you died that night but the killing curse didn't kill you it killed the horcrux inside of you so you lived." Teddy told his godfather. Harry sighed in relief. Sirius on the other hand began to laugh.

"Three killing curses Harry! Three and you're still live!" Sirius said with a smile, he was happy his godson would survive this war.

"Who else died?" Harry asked he thought he himself didn't count since technically he didn't die.

"Remus and Tonks." Teddy whispered. Sirius stopped grinning and Harry felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Moony? I lose REMUS TOO!" Harry yelled. He was alone, his family, his friends he loses almost everyone! "Harry, you will be fine, I love you cub," Remus said hugging Harry.

"I love you too Moony." Harry whispered.

"How do we die?" Tonks asked. She didn't mind that she died because she died for what she thought was right and in the end the war finished so she didn't die in vain

"In the final battle, Remus was killed by Dolohov, and Tonks was killed by Bellatrix." James told them as it looked like Teddy would not be able to.

"By my own aunt, how lovely." Tonks said sarcastically.

"Want to know what's worse?" Teddy asked suddenly. Remus and Tonks shared a look then asked "What?" together.

"You left someone behind." Teddy said in yet again another whisper.

"Who?" Tonks and Remus asked confused.

"Me." Teddy said with a watery smile. "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin."

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like? I got all teary when i wrote the part about Fred and George did you? Please Review i worked really hard on this chapter and id like to know what you think! ****_Should someone else from the future come? If so who?_**** If not why?**

**REVIEW**


	5. Time Jumper

**So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it and dont forget to review, i would also like to say thank you to my beta she beta read two stories and edited them both in one day, as i wrote them today and im happy i can post them today as well c:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was silent; every eye was either on Teddy or Remus and Tonks. Teddy stared at his parents afraid that they might not want him, might not like who he turned out to be, but most of all Teddy was afraid that his parent's would hate him.

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." Teddy repeated. Remus was shell-shocked. He had a son? A boy who was proud to be a Lupin?

"Who is your mom?" Remus asked the first question that popped into his head.

"Tonks," Teddy said smiling as he turned his hair into bubble gum pink. He was told it was his mum's favorite. Tonks who had hers black turned it pink as well and smiled.

"Oh Teddy," She cried and ran over to hug him. Teddy hugged his mother back, and smiled widely. He was hugging his mum, for the first time ever in his life. She didn't mind him being her son.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you mum," Teddy whispered. Tonks stiffened in the hug and Remus from where he stood shell-shocked stiffened as well.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry." Tonks began to cry. Sirius, who was standing next to Remus, whispered to him. "Moony are you okay?"

"I don't know Padfoot."

"Do you mind being with Tonks?" Sirius asked now.

"No, honesty I can't think of anyone better but why would she want me? I'm old, and a-"

"Remus don't," It was not Sirius who said this but Tonks. He glanced towards Tonks, who was still wrapped around their son.

"Remus, I don't care that you're old which you're not your only ten years older than me and I don't care! I don't care if you not rich, or that you're a werewolf. All I care is that you love me and I love you. That is worth much more than galleons. I care that we have a son together, and I hope we were married first." Tonks added turning to the future generation who nodded.

"You see we were married. I honestly don't care Remy, do you care? Do you not want to be with me?" Tonks asked now scared.

Remus thought about what she had just said and smiled, Tonks really was an amazing woman.

"No, I don't," Remus said with the famous Marauder's smile on his face that made Sirius proud. Remus walked over to Tonks and picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her fully on the lips.

Sirius watched this happened and he along with the twins, James, and Harry wolf-whistled at the couple.

Tonks blushed and her hair turned a light shade of red, but ignored them and continued to kiss her future husband, and the future father of her child. Remus was a good kisser, and Tonks couldn't help but not want to let go as she pulled him closer to her.

The wolf-whistling died down and Sirius now was smirking knowingly, while Teddy tried to look anywhere but at his parents who were right in front of him.

"All right SON in the room." Teddy said loudly, making Remus and Tonks break away and making the rest of the people in the room laugh.

"Yea, and that's my cousin!" Sirius said loudly making everyone jump, then laugh again. Remus was scarlet and Tonks was laughing with the others. The laughter soon died and Remus turned to Teddy.

"Are you a-a…" Remus asked now scared that his son hated him. He was scared that he had passed on the curse to his only child.

"Werewolf?" He finished for him. When Remus nodded, Teddy said honestly "Yes I am." Remus looked down in shame and Sirius went to comfort his best friend.

"I am a werewolf by choice," Teddy added. Remus looked up shocked. Teddy was not there anymore. In his place where he once stood was a large light brown werewolf. It went to his father and its wet nose sniffed Remus's hand. It howled in happiness and licked his father's hand. A split second later the werewolf was gone and Teddy was back.

"My animagus is a werewolf. I do not turn on the full moon but I do get moody." Teddy told his father.

"You're not a werewolf? I mean a cursed one at least." Remus asked hopeful. Teddy shook his head.

"No I'm not. I am a werewolf by choice; I work at the ministry in the Department of Creature Aid. It's a new one added by me. I asked the minister to add it so that I can help werewolves. On the full moons I go to those who have turned as Lunar, that's my werewolf name, and I help those who need it. I play with them, talk to them, since we speak werewolf. I help those who are struggling like my father did, and I make them see that they are not bad or monsters." Teddy finished. Remus and everyone else except the future generation were shocked at the boy's career. Teddy however was only looking at his father.

"I am proud to be your son. Not only were you a good man who died in battle for the right reasons, but also because every month you struggled with something that was out of your control and you still stood tall in the end. You are an amazing and strong man and for that I am honored to have you as my dad." Teddy finished. Remus had tears in his eyes, as did Tonks, her son was so caring.

Remus had no words to say to his son so what he did at that moment Teddy would cherish forever. Remus went to stand in front of Teddy then he hugged his son as the tears fell down his cheek. He tried to put a lot of unsaid things into the hug and was sure Teddy received them.

"Thank you Teddy, y-you have made me proud of you. I am so happy you are my son. I am sorry that we did not survive to see you grow, but I am proud of who you turned out to be." Remus finished. He hugged his son a little longer then he let go. Teddy had tears of happiness streaming down his cheek and he quickly wiped them away.

Sirius stepped forward and said, "Teddy, thank you for making Remus see beyond his furry little problem." Sirius said turning to see Remus and Tonks holding hands. He turned back to Teddy and hugged him quickly and then let go.

Teddy smiled at the lot. Before he could say anything, Sirius yelled out "Introduce yourself fully." The Order along with Teddy's parents and Harry nodded in agreement.

Feeling so much better Teddy nodded and began. "Alright, my name is Teddy Remus Lupin, I am twenty-one years old. I work as a ministry official, and when I was at Hogwarts I was in Gryffindor. I was prefect, then head boy. I got all O's on my Owls and a perfect score on all of my NEWTS." Teddy said making Remus smile grow more proudly.

"I am an animagus, a werewolf like I said before. My werewolf name is Lunar. Lastly I am going to get married in six months," Teddy said happily. Victorie got up and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I am very proud of you Teddy. I love you so much." Teddy whispered his I love you as well then sat down pulling her onto his lap. Victorie giggled but stayed. Bill was watching his daughter not sure to be happy she had found the right guy or if he should hex Teddy till he took his daughter off his lap.

They spent a little while longer talking to each other when they decided it was time to go to bed. As one the future generation left to their original rooms they slept in when ever they visited number twelve. Fred and James were sharing a room with the twins. Lily, Rose, and Daisy were sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny. Hugo was sharing a room with Ron and Harry. Al and Scorpius had their own room, because Ron refused to sleep in the same room as a Malfoy and Al was not sleeping without his best mate. Teddy and Victorie were sleeping in Sirius old room. Remus was sleeping his own room and Sirius in the master bedroom.

Molly and Arthur went home to sleep there and would come back in the morning. All was finally quiet and peaceful; it was a shame that it would not last.

* * *

**_BACK TO THE FUTURE_**

Harry and Ginny returned to their home to find Teddy and the kids gone. The house was empty, but it didn't look like there was a struggle anywhere. Ginny tried to call her daughter and son's on their magical cell phones and found that they were all in the house. Ginny and Harry knew that to be strange because the kids never leave their phones behind.

"Did you find them?" Harry asked Ginny who had been looking on the south side of Potter manor while he looked on the north.

"No! But your office is ruined." Ginny said quickly.

"What?" Harry yelled as he ran to his office Ginny at his heels. When Harry entered the office he let out a yell of despair.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he fell to his knees and into the sand in the middle of the floor.

"What?" Ginny asked

"They're gone," Harry said quietly.

"What do you mean? Harry where are my babies?" Ginny screamed.

"Back in time; where I do not know." Harry told his wife. Ginny broke down crying and Harry held her. That's how George, Draco, Bill, Ron, and Hermione found them. They had gotten a message to come to the house quickly.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as Hermione went to comfort Ginny.

"The kids are gone," Harry told them.

"What do you mean Potter?" Malfoy asked, "Where is Scorpius?"

"Back in time, they went back in time. I told them to never get into my office but they did for some reason and broke a time jumper that I had." Harry told them.

"What the bloody hell is a time jumper?" Bill and George asked.

"It looks like a time-turner but it takes you back years. I made it so that I could go back and say good-bye to my love ones. It does not change time, everything resets when you return. The problem is the kids broke it, and I don't know how to get them back, I do however now know where they are at." Harry said grimly.

"Where?" Everyone in the room screamed, fear evident in all their voices.

"I was planning a trip to Number Twelve just before Christmas to see Sirius. If I am correct the time jumper sent them there when it broke." Harry told them.

"You mean to tell me my son is in a time where everyone hates any Malfoy, Voldemort is still at large and he is in a house that belongs to the biggest Slytherin hater known to man!" Draco yelled.

"Yes." Harry said. Draco was his Auror partner, since Ron decided to join the Canons and play Quiddich.

"They will kill him!" Malfoy yelled.

"They won't. Al won't let them," Harry said trying to calm down his once archenemy. It helped a little.

"Alright, but how do we get our kids back?" Bill asked. Hermione and Ginny were now sobbing in each other's arms, Ron looked torn, Draco looked a lot better yet still worried, and George had an unreadable expression.

"Fred is alive," George whispered.

"Yes, of course all the kids are fine." Harry assured him.

"No, I mean F-Fred m-my Fred." George explained. At this Harry nodded as well.

"Is there any way we can get them back?" Ron asked. The person who answered was not Harry but Hermione.

"Yes; three people have to go and get them, but we have to make another time jumper, one that won't interfere with the other one." Hermione said. She had helped Harry make the first time jumper so she knew what to do when one broke.

"How long does it take to make a time jumper?" Bill, George, Ron, and Ginny asked. Hermione and Harry shared a look then together they said.

"A month." The words had barley left their mouths before everyone but Harry and Hermione started to complain.

"We are sorry but that's how long it takes. Now the only thing we can do is make the time jumper and then go and get them." Harry said stopping the complaints.

"Yes honey but now we have one more problem." Ginny said.

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"Who is going to go back in time to fetch the kids?"

At this everyone stared at each other and then shouted, "I will!"

"We can't all go." Hermione told them. "While you decide who is going I am going to go start the time jumper." With that she left the room just as the adults in it began to yell at each other and say that they were going to go back in time.

There were only three people who could go back in time and there were six worried parents who wanted to go get them. This was going to be a hard decision.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? Please Review and tell me out of ****_Draco, George, Bill, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny_**** who should go back in time and get the kids. Please tell me who and why you think they should go and also why the others should not go!**

**Review**


	6. The Opportunity

The night was cold, silent, and there was a feeling of dread hanging in the air. It was one in the morning and Hermione Weasley was lying awake next to her sleeping husband. A small smile played at her lips as Ron's very loud snores filled the room. Hermione did not know how nor why she found the sound peaceful. She guessed that hearing it she knew that he was there at night, and he wouldn't disappear. Disappear. Her kids were gone. She knew where they were; she just found it frustrating that she could not get to them. Why did this have to happen? _'Honestly Harry should know better than to leave a bloody time turner in his office.'_ No. Hermione stopped her train of thought. It was not Harry's fault. In all honesty, Hermione felt that there was something else going on. She had never believed in divination, or at least she hadn't with that crazing lady teaching it to them in her third year. No she believed in something else. She believed in fate. But why would fate send her kids to another time, alone, with no protection or way to get back?

"Why are you doing this fate?" Hermione whispered. As if her words triggered a trap, Hermione found herself losing consciousness, and found her vision turning black.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked as soon as she could see anything but dark again. She was in a room or at least she thought it a room. It was white, all white, and she was alone.

"You are nowhere, and you are everywhere." A voice said from above. Hermione looked up but only saw white.

"Who are you?" She asked looking around.

"I am fate." Fate said the voice echoing around the white room.

"Are you really? Do you mind if you show a form? I feel crazing talking to just a white space." Hermione said sounding annoyed. Fate chuckled. There was a white light brighter than its surroundings then as the light dimmed down Hermione could see the outline of a human. It was a woman; with purple eyes, and a stern look more terrifying the McGonagall's. She wore, bright tan robes.

"I am fate, in my human form." Fate said.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked getting to the point. She did not know if this was happening inside her head or if she was whisked away by the white light and brought into a white room. Either way, she wanted to get back to her home, to the sound of Ron's loud snores for comfort.

"You are here, I presume, for information. Is this not correct?" Fate said her voice sounding less confused then Hermione's

"Information?" Hermione said momentarily forgetting the situation she was in with her kids. "What kind of- MY KIDS!" Hermione yelled remembering. "Are you behind the reason my kids are in another time?" Hermione accused, looking… angry?

"I am. Though I cannot take all the credit, Father Time had a huge part in this little…scheme." Fate said with an amused smile on her face. Hermione wanted to wipe that smile right off the woman's face, as soon as she called her kids missing a part of some scheme.

"Father Time, stop hiding and come explain to this worried mother why you convinced me to steal her children." Fate mused out before Hermione could say anything. Hermione looked at Lady Fate as if she were crazy, before however, she could say anything the room shook, and the whiteness of the room, if possible, got even whiter. There was a huge rumble that made Hermione fall to her knees. As the room stopped shaking and Hermione got to her feet, a man stood next to Fate.

The man had sand colored robes, had long gray hair, and a stick. The stick or more likely cane had a clock on it though the hands were not moving. Father Time whispered to Fate ignoring Hermione all together.

"Why can't we let it be?" Father Time hissed. Fate gave him a sharp look, one that made him take a few steps back. "Okay okay not leave it alone. I don't see why we have to explain everything. Let things fall where they may."

"Please," Hermione said getting both Fate and Father Time's attention. She thought that if maybe she talked to them in a more polite why, they could get this 'meeting' over with fast. "Please, just tell me what is going on."

Fate's expression changed to sympathy. Father Time seemed to look guilty.

"Tell her." Fate said hitting the back of Father Time's head. He glared at her.

"Where do I start?" He asked more to himself then to anyone in particular.

"The beginning is always a good place to start." Hermione pressed. Fate snickered underneath the hand that was covering her mouth, while Father Time only rolled his eyes.

"Right the beginning. Well Fate and I are really good friends. I saw how the war affected you and the ones you love." Father Time began. "I didn't like that many died without goodbyes, or that so many lives were lost I know that one cannot change the past, but I believe one deserves closure. Don't you?" Father Time asked.

Hermione could only nod; still not fully understanding what was happening or what had happened with her kids.

"So I asked Fate for a favor," Father Time continued. "I asked if she would change the story. You see it is up to Fate to decide how things on Earth happen. She made the war, she ended it. What she missed however is that she ended it in a harsh way." Father Time stated sending a glare at his longtime friend.

"I apologize. I know now that it was wrong to not let some say goodbye to their loved ones. So because Father Time is my friend I allowed a small change." Fate said willingly.

"Small?" Hermione asked in a low voice. "You took my kids, my nephews, my nieces, and friends AWAY FROM ME! AND YOU!" Hermione yelled pointing her scared finger at Father Time, "YOU SENT THEM INTO ANOTHER TIME WHERE WHO KNOWS WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THEM!" It was too much for her. First the war, now she was in a room with Father Time himself and Fate.

"Hush child." Hermione sent Fate a glare. "Err hush adult." The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched but she didn't let either of the people in the room see.

"Have you heard the phrase 'Everything happens for a reason'?" Father Time asked.

Hermione nodded. She hated being in the dark, hated being confused. She sat in the white room for a few seconds thinking. What could this all mean? The phrase everything happens for a reason; why does that matter. As if a light bulb turned on in the witch's head, Hermione's eyes widened with realization.

"There is a reason you sent my kids away." Fate and Father Time nodded.

"We will get them back?" Hermione asked for clarification. If anyone knew it would be these to people. Again Fate and Father Time nodded.

"Everything will stay the same as before, nothing will change." Neither Fate nor Father Time moved. They looked at each other and as if silently deciding who should speak. Fate began to speak. "Things will stay as they were before the kids went back. No life will be spared, those who have died, will stay dead." She stated slowly.

"Then what was the point of this?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you see?" Father Time nearly yelled, "I wanted you guys to have the chance to say goodbye to the ones you love! See them alive once again, and then say goodbye, a proper one. We sent the kids first so that those in the past saw that the world was not going to end with the war. That there was a bright future up ahead, for some at least." It took Hermione a few moments to register what Father Time had said. After a while, she finally understood.

"You did this for us to have closure?" Hermione summed up what Father Time said earlier. Fate and Father Time nodded.

"In the end the only thing that will change is everyone's peace of mind. We will be relieved of the burden some carried after the war. The hurt we felt for those we have lost will be gone." Fate smiled while Father Time chuckled.

"You are a very bright witch." Father Time complemented Hermione. Hermione blushed but said nothing. This to her was a blessing, they would say goodbye! She would see her parents. How many get the chance to say goodbye once, let alone twice?

"Um, who gets the chance to say goodbye? The time jumper only allows three people to travel back in time. Who gets to go?" Hermione asked sadly. She knew she would not be able to take one of the spots of the three.

Father Time blinked.

"Why in Merlin's name can only three people go?" Father Time yelled.

"The Time Jumper-"

"You don't need a time jumper! You have me, the one who controls time; I could send you back to the dinosaurs if I wanted. No, everyone who I choose will get the chance to say goodbye." Father Time explained.

"Who do you choose, may I ask?" Hermione questioned, anxious to know so she could tell her friends.

"You may. I will send back eight people. They will however not be going at the same time. First I will let the kids stay for a while longer, and then when they come back the next to go will vanish. They will stay for as long as they need to, however they cannot stay for more than three months, or they will perish. I warned the kids about that." Father Time added with a grin. Lady Fate gave a un-lady like snort.

"Warned them! You nearly killed Al and gave everyone else a heart attack." Fate said with a laugh.

"WHAT!" Hermione screeched. Father Time gulped.

"Well you see…I didn't want them going and trying to change the past, so I um, I scared Al into think that they had three months to get out of the past and back to their time or I will kill them all. It worked; Fate said they were not going to try and stop the war early. So no harm done." Father Time finished lamely.

"NO HARM DONE? You scared them! More than they already are!" Hermione took a calming breath. _'No need to get angrier,'_ she thought. "How long till we get our kids back?" Hermione asked; her eyes showing no sign of kindness.

"Soon." Father Time said simply.

Hermione's eyes flashed in anger. "WHEN?!" She screamed at Father Time.

Shocked at Hermione's outburst Father Time quickly replied, "In the next two weeks!" Hermione sighed in relief. Her kids would be home soon.

"Who will go first after the kids?" the once bookworm asked.

"All the kids, except Teddy will return. The next to go back to the past will be Percy. Teddy will come back with Percy and then another one or two will go. I will not say any more." Father Time said in a rush. Breathing deeply, he and Fate began to fade away. Hermione guessed that the meeting was coming to an end.

"WAIT! I want to thank you. This is a great opportunity. Thank you so much." Hermione said now smiling. She knew what was going on and was no longer in the dark. She needn't worry anymore.

Now Father Time and Fate were gone, before Hermione could begin to panic on how she was going to get out of the white room, she heard the same voice as when she got there. She knew the voice to be Fate's.

"You are welcome child." Hermione growled lightly. "Oh alright, Your welcome Adult. Good luck with your travels. I am so sorry we had you worried before." With that as her last word, Hermione knew Fate was gone. She knew because the white room began to grow dark. It was not until the dark consumed her that she realized it had all be inside her head. Just because it was inside her head did not make it any less real.

Hermione snapped her eyes open. She was back in her home, in her bed. There was one thing off though, it was quiet. Too quiet. Hermione sat up to find her husband gone. She checked the time and found it to be 9:53am. She knew he was at work, but after debating with herself, she decided this information was way more important.

"_Expecto Patronum_." With a wave of her wand, a silver otter glided out from the end of it. The otter opened its mouth, as if waiting for the message he knew he would be carrying.

"Important meeting NOW at Weasley Manor!" The otter closed its mouth after Hermione stopped speaking. "Go to all the Weasley's and to the Potter's." The otter understood and vanished from sight. Hermione sighed; this was going to be a long day. She knew everyone was going to have questions. She began to change and comb her hair. She heard the floo from upstairs and from down stairs, followed by a lot of feet stumbling out. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror_, 'It's time to tell everyone Fate and Father Time's scheme.' _She walked out of her room, into the hallway and then down the stair towards her nervous and worried guest.

_**Author's Note: I would like to say i am sorry for the long delay. I had a bad case of writer's block. But i am positive it is all gone. With this chapter i hope i answered some of your unasked questions. If you are confused please let me know. Review and tell me what you think. I know i had a poll on what 3 should go and fetch the kids but, someone reviewed that this all happened for a reason and so i made it so that eight can go and say goodbye. Now i know who i want to go, but who do you think i should allow the oppertunity?**_

_**Please Review and tell em what you think of this chapter.**_


	7. A Memory Nightmare

__**Hello everyone so here is the next chapter**

**FOR MY READERS! the story begins with a ****_DREAM_**** I say this so that you will not be confused okay**

**Enjoy and please leave a review thank you**

* * *

_"No! Don't! Please leave him alone, please," Teddy screamed. There came a cruel one might say, evil laugh. The laugh turned Teddy's blood cold._

_"He doesn't deserve to live." The voice said._

_"Why? He's not a threat, he's only five!" Teddy pleaded with the voice._

_"That's the problem right there. The only reason you are alive Lunar is because I can't kill you. Being the godson of the Boy Who Saved Us All and what not." The voice laughed again. Teddy shook his head begging the voice to stop._

_"He is a werewolf Teddy," The voice said._

_"So are you! Leave him be Greyback!" Teddy yelled moving towards the grey man and the little boy he had in his hands. The boy was trembling silent tears coming down his face._

_"I'm not like my father Teddy. He cared about his werewolves. I on the other hand don't give a damn, I'll leave them be as long as they kill. To me, it's either kill or be killed, or bite them and make them like us. You are helping them, making them 'tame'. If it were up to me I'd slice your throat but like I said I can't." Greyback said his voice sounding grim._

_"He won't be a killer," Teddy snapped "But he is mine! You know the rules of the werewolves. I chose him for my pack, he is my cub! Don't hurt him!"_

_"Teddy I know the rules. The thing is-" He was cut off by the little boy in his hands._

_"Teddy! P-please help me; I w-wont tear up the couch anymore on the f-full moon. I'll be good, p-please don't let him take me," The boy cried. Teddy made a move toward him, he wanted to comfort him, wanted to hold his cub._

_"It's not your fault cub." Teddy whispered._

_"I love you daddy," The boy whispered back. Teddy froze in place. The boy only called him Alpha or Teddy never had he called him dad. It was appropriate; the boy's parents kicked him out when he was three. He had been bit by one of the members in Greyback's pack. Teddy had taken him in, treated him like his own. He was in a way his cub._

_"I lov-" But now Teddy was cut off by Greyback._

_"Enough with the girly shit! He is not a killer and like I said before either kill or be killed." And Teddy watched in horror as Greyback lifted his cub up off the ground, watched as tears ran down the terrified boy's face and then Greyback snapped his neck._

_"NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Teddy woke up with a yell. From around the house everyone was running to go see what the problem was. Harry, Sirius, and Remus ran in with their wands held high, only to see Teddy with tears streaming down his face. The future generation was there as well but they knew better. They knew it was a dream. Victorie sighed and left the room to get two cups of tea.

"I'm so sorry Teddy," The future generation said. They knew Teddy did not like to talk about his problems; knew that when this happened he wanted to be with Victorie only. The future generation left the animagus werewolf alone.

Now the only people in the room were Harry, Sirius and Remus.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Bad dream." Teddy muttered. Harry nodded in understanding; he knew how bad dreams could feel so real.

"D-do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked as he sat himself on his son's bed. Teddy didn't look angry just surprised. He never had anyone but Victorie to talk to and even at that she didn't fully understand.

"O-okay," Teddy said whipping the tear tracks from his cheeks. It felt odd to be talking to his father, when he had never known him.

"I had a bad dream. Well it was real, and it was more like a memory than a nightmare." Teddy said quietly. "It was about Greyback." Teddy explained. At the name Remus and Sirius stiffened.

"Who's Greyback?" Harry asked not knowing the name.

"He is the one who bit Remus and made him a werewolf." Sirius explained to his godson, as he stared at his lifelong friend.

"What did he do to you?" Remus asked. His voice, for once, not calm.

"No it's not the same Greyback. This one is his son." Teddy told them.

"He had a son?" Sirius asked. Teddy nodded. "That's just wrong. I bet the son it butt ugly." Sirius said trying to picture the small Greyback, while trying to make Teddy a little happier.

"Anyways the Greyback you guys are talking about will die in the final battle of Hogwarts." Remus, Harry and Sirius cheered.

"He bit a lot of people before he went down though, most of them kids. He liked little girls. When Harry and Ron took Hermione away from him he got mad and went for Lavender. I don't think she was ever the same again." Teddy said with a grim look in his eyes. Harry closed his eyes as he learned the fate of one of his fellow Gryffindor's.

"What was your dream?" Remus asked again.

"Greyback, he is not like his father. He bites, and expects the one bitten to be a killer. I help them, the ones he bites. I don't let them be killers, and Greyback hates it." Teddy told them.

"So now I don't want you dead but thinking like a mad werewolf, wouldn't it be easier to just kill you?" Harry asked. Teddy chuckled at his teenage godfather.

"Yes, but being the godson of The Boy Who Saved Us All saves me from being murdered in my sleep." Harry nodded in understanding and Remus smiled at Harry.

"It's good to know my son is not being murdered because I made you godfather." Remus said then laughed lightly as Harry blushed. He looked at his son in a way saying he should continue.

"I save them, like I said before. Nick was only three when he was bitten. I took him in when his parents kicked him out. I took care of him. He was my cub, blood or not." Teddy told them his voice croaking when he said Nick's name.

"Greyback said they either had to be killers or be killed. I didn't let Nick kill. On the full moon he would take his potion and then run around the house as a hyper baby werewolf. He would tear up the couch, and chase Victorie's cats. He was just a small loveable werewolf." Teddy said a ghost of a smile playing at his lips. Remus was scared of what his son was going to tell him next. Sirius for once had no jokes to say, though a hyper little werewolf did sound funny.

"One day I left to the ministry and left my pack with Nick. I'm the alpha even if I'm not a true werewolf. My pack was small only had three people. Nick was the youngest, Jamie who was nineteen and Ricky who was twenty-five. I left Nick with Jamie and Ricky but when I got home I found Ricky in the living room his throat s-sliced." Teddy choked out. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. Remus and Sirius felt their hearts ache; they couldn't picture coming home to find their friends murdered. Harry only nodded sadly, as he knew how it felt to see a friend murdered.

"Jamie was in the kitchen, bleeding out when I found him. He told me that Greyback took Nick, told me to hurry. I tried to help him but he said it was too late. I said goodbye to Jamie as his eyes closed and went to the forest that was outside our little home. I picked up Nick's scent and followed it at a run." Teddy said his voice sounding stronger.

"I ran for maybe five minutes when I found them. Greyback had Nick in his arms, his hands around his neck. I stopped and pleaded with him to let him go. I told him that was my cub, he couldn't hurt him." Teddy said. Remus nodded.

"That's a rule. He can't hurt your cub." Remus looked confused when Teddy started to shake his head.

"He said Werewolves killed or would be killed and that the rule didn't apply to me because I was not a true werewolf. N-nick begged me to help him he said he was sorry. Sorry for tearing up the couch, he said he would be a good wolf. I told him it wasn't his fault. N-nick said I love you daddy." Teddy said his voice now a whisper. Tears streamed down the young man's face. Remus wiped them away.

"I was about to tell him I loved him too. I was shocked that he called me daddy. He only ever called me Teddy or Alpha; by the time I opened my mouth to speak Greyback got annoyed." Teddy continued.

"He said enough of this girly shit. He lifted Nick off the ground and then-" Teddy's voice cut off. Tears ran down his face and he was shaking horribly. Sirius and Harry too had tears in their eyes but they didn't fall. Remus put his hand on his son's shoulder, after a few minutes Teddy was calm again.

"He snapped his neck." Teddy finished. Harry and Sirius sucked in their breaths, tears falling from their own eyes. Remus didn't want to know how it felt to lose his cub. He knew it would hurt a lot.

"I screamed, as I watched Greyback pull Nick's head off, watched as he laughed. I just couldn't understand how he could do that to a f-five year old boy." Teddy was shaking a lot at this point. Remus got to his feet and pulled Teddy with him. Teddy was confused as he got to his then Remus pulled him into a hug.

The hug made Teddy's heart melt. He felt safe as he hugged his father.

"I am so sorry you had to see that cub," Remus whispered. "I know that I cannot take the pain away, I know that I can't do anything to fix it but you know what?" Teddy shook his head; he didn't know what.

"I will be here for you now; I will be here to talk, to hug, to make you feel safe because I love you just like Nick loved you." Remus told his son.

"I love you too dad." Remus smiled. He didn't know what else to say, so he just held onto his son. When Remus looked around he found that he and Teddy were the only ones in the room. Harry and Sirius had left when Remus was talking. They don't know how long they stood there hugging; it was not until a while longer when Victorie came in with tea. Remus said goodbye and told his son he was there if he needed to talk more.

Teddy smiled as his dad left. Victorie usually had to hold Teddy as he cried himself to sleep after a dream like that but this time he just drank his tea, then grabbed Victorie, pulled her into his arms and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Teddy didn't know why but he felt like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders. Maybe this trip did have meaning he thought to himself maybe it wasn't just an accident, maybe there was more going on than he thought.

* * *

The week that followed Teddy's nightmare went rather smooth. Ron and Hugo had their chess match that lasted nearly five hours. Ron would have been in a sour mood all day for losing had the winner not been his son.

"I taught him all he knows." Ron had said proudly after he lost. Harry and Hermione could only laugh themselves silly when Ron asked what else his awesome future-self had taught his son. Following the chess match, the future generation and past people were getting to know each other really well; time at the moment was very peaceful. Full of laughs, and stories told by both future and past members. It was the night that would have been a two-week stay when something rather odd happened.

Harry, Teddy, James, Fred, the twins, Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen when a loud thud was heard outside the door.

As a habit, everyone had their wands out immediately. Not knowing whether the person was a friend or foe, they cautiously opened the door. The people from the past were not expecting the person who was outside the kitchen doors.

"Percy?"

* * *

**_So what did you think? This story going to be more then seven chapter like i had originally planned just to let my reader know. So what did you think about Teddy's dream? What did you think about him talking to his father about it? How should the Weasley Family react to Percy being there? Next chapter will go back to the future along with Percy being in the past anyways Please Review_**

**_Thank You_**


	8. Saying Goodbye

**_Okay so hello every one this is the next chapter i hope you like and please leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter (:_**

**_I do not own Harry Potter I only love it and will always love it till death due us part._**

* * *

_Just Before Percy's Arrival_

Hermione Weasley sat at Potter Manor with her two favorite boys, Draco, and the other Weasley's.

"I don't understand this one bit," Ron said for what felt like the hundredth time to his wife.

"I told you eight people will be sent back in time to say goodbye. I don't fully understand it as well but I do understand that our kids will be back soon." Hermione said turning her gaze from her husband to Percy.

Percy squirmed under her gaze.

"And you said Father Time will send me back first?" Percy asked ignoring the feeling of dread that was forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes as soon as you leave, our kids will come back. All but Teddy." Hermione said.

"How long will Perce stay? Who else gets a turn?" George asked from where he sat across from Harry. Everyone in the room tried not to have a look of pity on their faces. One thing George Weasley hated most was being pitied.

"I don't know how long, nor do I know who of the eight will go." Hermione told them. It had been hard when she first explained two weeks ago. Most were disbelieving, though only George looked at the situation with grateful eyes.

"Well we mustn't just sit here and worry. We know who will defiantly go back." When everyone continued to stare at Mrs. Weasley she blushed. "Harry of course! And Hermione as well as-" she said no more though she did look at George from the corner of her eye.

"Molly honey, why don't you and Hermione and Ginny go and start dinner? I think the boys and I have some business to discuss." Mr. Weasley said trying to defuse the tension.

Molly nodded and she and the girls left to the kitchen only to return moments later because of a high-pitched scream.

"Nice scream Percy." George teased as Bill, Harry, Ron, and Draco sniggered.

"You'd scream to if your chest started glowing!" Percy shot back. It was true. Percy's chest had a huge white circle that looked like the front of a flashlight. The whiteness was soon growing and as it engulfed Percy to the point where the others in the room only saw the light a small pop was heard. As soon as the pop was heard the light died out and Percy Weasley was no longer in the room at Potter Manor.

* * *

_Back In Time_

Percy stood there not knowing what to do as five wands were pointed to his face.

"Guys it's alright" Teddy, James, and Fred II said lowing their wands as soon as they saw who it was. The people from the past slowly lowered their own wands.

"Percyyyyy." James said exaggerating Percy's name and slinging his arm around his uncle's shoulders. "How did you get here? Are we going home?" James asked quickly.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Remus.

"Hold on; let's get everyone here first so that you won't have to repeat yourself." Remus said as he walked out the door to get the others. He failed to see Percy pale at the thought of seeing the rest of his family.

As the door closed behind Remus, Percy searched for his brother's eyes and soon found them.

Fred met Percy's eyes expecting a glare but instead found two brown eyes filled with sorrow.

"F-Fred" Percy managed to get out before jumping on his brother and hugging him with all his might. Fred staggered backwards but didn't fall as he awkwardly hugged his older, very older brother.

"Please, I am so sorry F-Fred. I know I'm a-"

"Git." George added helpfully.

"Ass." James said from where he stood.

"Know it all pounce." Fred II suggested.

"A book loving family disowning son of a gun." Sirius said trying not to laugh. The only two not smiling or cracking jokes were the two brothers who were still staring at each other. Or being squished to death in Fred's case.

"Yea a git, ass, know it all pounce who loves books and disowned his family." Percy said finally letting go of his dead brother.

"I'm so sorry." Fred and the rest of the room heard Percy whispered. Fred shared a look with George who for once was not smiling but looking deep in thought. Slowly the twins, as if reading each other's minds, smiled down at their brother.

"It's alright Perce we still love your git ass book loving know it all self." Fred said with a smile. A smile that Percy would treasure forever. Percy lunged forward and hugged both Fred and George who this time hugged back with full force.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley said as she and the rest of her family plus Hermione and Remus walked in to find the twins hugging an older red head.

Percy turned to face his mother who gasped at the sight of him.

"Hello mother, father." Percy said his cheeks reddening.

"P-Percy?" Molly Weasley asked her breath shaky as if she had ran a mile.

"Let's all sit down so he can explain." Remus said and everyone agreed and sat.

"Well, let me start by saying how I got here." Percy said but was soon cut off by Lily.

"Uncle Percy? Are we in trouble because if we are then you should know that it was James and Fred's fault that we are here." Lily said shooting a glare at her brother and cousin.

"HEY!" They said in unison. "Was not!"

"Was too," Everyone else said. Percy only chuckled.

"No Lils it was not their fault nor are any of you in trouble." Percy said. "You see it wasn't their fault they got the time turner. Father Time asked Fate to make the boy's get the time tuner and break it." Percy then went on to explain Hermione's dream just how she had explained it to him.

"So you see this is just a chance to say goodbye to the ones that we love." Percy finished. "Or in my case say sorry to the ones I have hurt." Percy added as an afterthought. Mrs. Weasley held back her tears that soon exploded when Percy said he was sorry. She ran from her chair and hugged her son tightly.

"Oh my baby! My beautiful brilliant baby!" she cooed making the red head blush deeply.

"Welcome back son." Mr. Weasley said as he hugged his son and wife. Percy shook his head.

"No I'm not back. I, that is to say my younger self, will stay at the ministry until the final battle. That's in two and a half years." Percy exclaimed.

"All the same." Mr. Weasley insisted. There was a silent pause that soon ended with Rose asking a question that was burning a whole in everyone's minds.

"So when do we go back?" Rose asked.

"Tonight I believe you lot will go first then and I'm only guessing in two days give or take a few Teddy and I will leave." Percy said. Everyone nodded.

"Can someone go get Severus and Dumbledore?" Al asked quietly looking at his feet. When no one said a word he looked up. It looked like Sirius, Harry, and Ron were pretending they didn't hear what he asked while the rest looked elsewhere.

"I'll go get Albus," Remus said getting to his feet, "And Severus." He added at the look Al sent him. As soon as Remus was gone Mrs. Weasley began to make a goodbye dinner.

The fire flared green and out came Remus, the headmaster and Snape.

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked then stopped talking as he stopped the newest member of the group.

"No sir." Percy said with a smile. The next hour was spent catching up both Professors.

"Then Al wanted us to get you and Snape." Percy finished. Molly chose the moment to rush in and announce that dinner was ready and she needed help setting the table.

Soon enough the table was set and everyone sat eating and telling story's they each wanted to share. It was not long after that the future kids started to feel funny.

"Don't worry you haven't started glowing so I don't think you are leaving yet maybe in another hour or so. I think it would be best if you started to say your good byes or it might be too late." The kids nodded then went to the ones they wanted to say goodbye too.

* * *

**_Al's Goodbye_**

Al walked with an uneasy feeling towards his namesake. When he was a foot away Snape looked up to find the youngest boy Potter looking at him.

"Sir?" Al asked, "Can I talk to you in the living room?" Snape didn't give an answer. He just got up and left to the living room. Al followed him with determination.

"Sir, I just wanted to say thank you for all you have done and what you will do." Al said as they stood in the living room. Snape snorted.

"As if Potter cares what I did." Snape sneered though he still couldn't understand why Potter named his son after him.

"He does, he says you're the bravest man that has ever lived. I agree with him completely." Al told his father's potions Professor.

Snape said nothing. He just looked into the eyes of Albus Potter, to see Lily's eyes staring back at him. His breath caught, but not at his eyes but at his next words.

"I'm proud to be named after you" Al said smiling. Severus looked at him not knowing what to say, and not knowing what to do. Snape did not sneer nor smirk; his face showed no emotion.

Albus Potter then did something no one has ever done since his fourth year at Hogwarts. Al hugged Severus Snape. What shocked Severus even more is that he hugged Al back.

The hug didn't last long, but it didn't matter it meant the world to both of them, not that they would ever admit it.

"Well then." Severus said though his voice sounded different.

"It's getting late I should go. You better be a great wizard because my name comes with high expectations." Snape said with a smile. Yes Severus Snape actually smiled!

"You got it; after all being a Slytherin keeps everyone on their toes. And being one of the best potion makers in my year, well, one can only wish of being like Albus Severus Potter." Al said making the both of them laugh.

"Goodbye Severus. I'm sorry of what you will have to go through, but just know that it will all be appreciated." Severus nodded and with a final smile Al left the living room. As soon as he left the living room another figure came in wanting to talk to the Professor.

Al left the room in which his sister Lily had just entered and wondered off to find his other namesake. He found his target in the kitchen with Remus and Tonks.

"Hello," Al said as he walked in. "Professor Dumbledore? May I please speak to you?" Dumbledore nodded and Remus and Tonks left to give them some privacy.

"Are you ready to go home?" Dumbledore asked from where he stood.

"Yes. I am but I just don't want to leave this time yet. I want to stay, and you know, help everyone," Al said.

"Things happen for a reason. One can only live with them." Dumbledore said wisely.

"I know. Sir I just wanted to tell you that I am so proud to be named after you. You are an amazing brave man. I think so and my father thinks so." Dumbledore smiled down at the boy who was named after him.

"Thank you," He said.

"You played a big part in this war and died for it. You will always be remembered as a hero. As one of my hero's." Al finished his speech. Dumbledore had a tear running down his face and his eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Thank you." He said again. Al smiled at his namesake and gave him a hug, one in which he returned.

* * *

**_Rose and Hugo's goodbyes_**

Rose walked up to her teenage mother Hermione and Hugo walked up to their father Ron.

"Can we talk?" Rose asked. Hermione nodded and headed for the living room only to find it being used by Lily and Severus.

"How about my room?" She suggested. Rose nodded and they walked up to said room. Ron and Hugo soon joined them.

"Took you long enough." Rose snapped at her brother. Hugo ignored his sister.

"Mom, Dad" Hermione and Ron blushed at the names but continued to stare at their future kids. "We wanted to say goodbye. I know we will see you in the future, but it just felt right." Hugo said. Hermione and Rose both rolled their eyes. Hugo was so much like Ron.

"We love you, you know that right?" Rose asked. Hermione then busted into tears and hugged her future daughter. Ron and Hugo stood there and stared at them.

"Ronald! Hug your son! You won't see him for years!"

"I won't even know he exists!" Ron said but still followed Hermione's orders and hugged his soon to be son. They laughed then let go. Rose went to hug her dad as Hugo went to hug his mom.

"Dad I love you. You're a git to Scorp but I still love you." Rose said putting her head on her father's shoulder.

"Do you have to be with a Malfoy?" Ron asked as he held his daughter. His princess to be.

"Yes." Rose said with a laugh. "He's perfect. You'll see. I've always been daddy's little girl and I always will be, but I really love him." Rose said looking at her father. Hermione and Hugo had stopped hugging and were watching the scene carefully.

"Does he make you happy?" Ron asked his face very serious. Rose looked at him then slowly nodded.

"Daddy you don't know how happy he makes me." Rose said in a whisper her eyes shining bright.

"Then I'll do anything to make my little girl happy. Even if it means being friendly to a Malfoy." Ron said. Hermione and Rose both busted into tears and hugged Ron tightly. Ron's ears had turned pink as he held the two girls who would soon become the most important girls in his life.

"Get over here Hugo. Can't you see this is a family hug?" Ron asked making the small family laugh.

* * *

**_Lily's Goodbye_**

"Severus?" Lily asked as she walked into the living room her brother Albus had just left. Severus turned to look at her but stayed silent.

"Sev? Are you okay?" Lily asked. At the name Severus got angry.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Snape snapped. Lily didn't look hurt at all.

"I know how you feel. About my Grandma I mean." Snape said nothing.

"She loved you." Lily said as she stepped closer.

"No she loved Potter." Severus hissed out the name, his face full of hate. His eyes however said another story.

"No she loved you too. You were her best friend, since you were young." Lily insisted. Severus sunk himself into the couch. Lily sat next to his and placed her hand on his. She did it for comfort. She knew Snape needed it. At her touch he flinched.

Her touch was just like hers. Her touch was just like Lily's.

"She was my best friend too you know." Snape said. "She was my first friend. I hated that the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor and not Slytherin with me. She stayed my friend though. We studied together, laughed together." Severus said his eyes looking distant. Lily never interrupted him. She knew he had to let this out.

"We even spent the night together. We didn't do anything of course; we would always hold hands but nothing more. Anyways, it was a Friday and we went to the Astronomy Tower and set up blankets and spent the whole night just watching the stars. We fell asleep next to each other holding hands. Potter and Black found us a few hours later. It was in our fifth year. Black and Potter poured a bucket of water on us to wake us up. It was after that time that Potter decided I and I alone should be pranked every day." Snape said with a look of loathing on his face.

"Lily didn't care she ignored them, tried to make them stop. I loved her even more when she did because I knew she cared for me. Then that day came when Potter used my own spell against me in front of the whole school. She only wanted to help." Snape by this point had silent tears in his eyes. Lily as well. They didn't notice that Hermione and Rose had walked in then walked back out when they saw the room was taken.

Severus continued his story.

"She only wanted to help. I was so angry that when she tried I called her a M-Mudblood" Snape said the word fast, like he never wanted to say it again. "She stopped talking to me then. I said sorry so many times. I stayed outside the Gryffindor portrait so many nights and each night she wouldn't come out. Only once did she only to yell at me that she hated me and to leave her alone. She knew that I would do anything to make her happy so she said what would be her happiest was if I never talked to her again and left her alone. So I did." He said as a single tear ran down his face. His eyes still looked distant.

"Years went by and I never talked to her again. Then the dark lord went after her. I asked him to please spare her and he said he would. I didn't want to take the chance not when it came to her. So I asked Dumbledore for help too." Severus said.

"And that right there was brave; very brave." Lily said with a smile. She squeezed Severus's hand again so that he would continue.

"Dumbledore said he would protect her if I turned his spy which I did. Then Halloween came and she was g-gone." Snape's voice broke.

"The last thing she ever said to me was that she hated me. All those years and that was what she said."

"Severus, it's alright. I know that Grandma loves you and that she forgives you. You will see I promise." Lily then pulled Snape up to his feet. Surprised by her strength Severus got up and was then engulfed in a hug.

"I would have loved to have you as my best friend and I know that Grandma loved you as hers." Snape hugged Lily back as he whispered his apologies. They don't know how long they stood there just hugging but it lasted a while.

"Well I better go. Thank you for- well just thank you." Severus said as he whipped his eyes quickly. Lily only smiled.

"Thank You Sev." Lily said. Severus nodded and then with one last hug Severus Snape left Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**_Fred II and James's Goodbye's_**

James and Fred II ran around the house looking for the three people they wanted to say goodbye to. They found their targets in Sirius's room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" James asked as he and Fred walked in and closed the door.

"Planning a prank for Christmas." Fred and George said in unison.

"Cool," James said then looked at his feet. Sirius noticed his demeanor and asked him about it.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"We wanted to say goodbye," James said looking up at his namesake.

"Yea, wanted to say that weloveyouandwewillalwayslookuptoyouguys." Fred II said quickly.

"What?" The twins asked not understanding a word he said.

"I said we love you and we will always look up to you guys," Fred II repeated. They all laughed.

"Yea Padfoot we will miss you so much." James said as his hazel eyes looked into Sirius's silver ones. Sirius's breath caught at his Marauder name. He had said it just like his James had.

"Padfoot." James said again with a crooked smile. One that brought tears to Sirius's eyes.

"James," Sirius whispered then hugged his godson's son. James laughed and hugged his namesake.

"I don't want you to worry. You are the best thing that has ever happened to my dad. I know you feel like you're not important but trust me you are. I only wish I could have known you in my time. Then again an old man like you would never survive my pranks." James teased. Padfoot pushed him away looking hurt.

"Really?" Sirius's asked.

"I'm dead serious." James said. Sirius laughed then with a mad gleam in his eyes he turned into Padfoot. The big black shaggy dog then tackled James.

"Ow all right; have it your way then." James yelled then turned into Jaws. The two dogs snapped playfully at each other and chased one another around the room.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by evil mutts. I want to say that I love you dad and I know that I would have loved you too Fred. You're my namesake and I mean look at me, I'm sexy. Are you proud?" Fred II asked smiling a wide smile.

"Very." Fred said hugging his twin's son. "So are you really that good at pranks?"

"The best. My dad told me that he didn't give a rats ass about grades he said he wanted a Hogwarts toilet seat and letters from the school." Fred and George laughed.

"The store will be good?" George asked

"The best. I myself made a few inventions for it that are top sellers." Fred II said proudly.

"Really like what?" Fred asked.

"Mug Gum scare your pureblood gits into thinking they've gone muggle." Fred II said while the twins laughed. "It was hilarious when I gave one to Malfoy he cried for two days until the effects wore off."

"What does it do?" George asked trying to catch his breath.

"It holds back your magic so that you can't do it for two days. The pureblood think they have lost their magic and start freaking out," The twins laughed again.

"Well we should start to head down. Fred?" Fred II called him. Fred nodded and walked away with the kid named after him. George went to try and get Padfoot and Jaws to change back.

"I want to say that I am honored to be named after you and that I only wish I could have known you in my time. Dad isn't the same as he is now either." Fred II said sadly.

"Is he that bad?" Fred asked as he watched his twin tackle the black dog to the ground all the while laughing like a maniac.

"Yes and no. He just misses you a lot. I can't understand but I know if I lost James then I wouldn't be the same either." Fred II admitted.

"Does it hurt?" Fred whispered.

"Dying? I don't know but dad said you didn't feel it."

"Good. Well I'm glad you are named after me you are doing an amazing job keep up my legacy."

"Ha you know it. But it will be hard to beat your saying goodbye to Hogwarts prank." Fred II said.

"You got that right," James said as he joined Fred II side. Sirius stood next to him and George stood next to his brother.

"Why what did they do? Prongs and the rest of us filled the great hall with fast hardening chocolate. It took everyone hours to eat their way out. Moony loved it mind you." Sirius said with a smile.

"I heard about that, we copied it in our third year. We placed it the chocolate in the girls dorm. Flew in and though it on them and the floors. You could hear them screaming for help saying they didn't want to eat the chocolate cause they would get fat" The twins, Sirius, Fred and James all sniggered.

"No Fred and Dad interrupted the kids while they were testing and flew into the classroom and started throwing fireworks. You made a huge dragon firework chase Umbridge. Then you flew outside and everyone followed you guys and you made fireworks go off outside. Everyone clapped and screamed your names, then you rode off and never came back with your last words to Hogwarts were…If You Want To Cause More Trouble For This Bitch Then Come To Weasley's Wizard Wheeze Coming Soon. Everyone ignore Umbridge for a whole week and had a party every night in honor of both of you guys." Fred II finished proudly. Fred and George had their mouths open and Sirius had wide eyes.

"Wicked, wait that means we leave this year" Fred and George whispered. "Bet mum will love that." George laughed.

"Come you guys we better head down." James said making his way to the door. The others followed still talking about pranks that has happened or will happen.

* * *

**_The Potter's Goodbye's_**

James walked down the stairs ignoring the Old, Current, and soon to be Marauder's behind him. He met his sister as she came out of the living room and they both walked into the kitchen to find Al there already.

"Let's go say goodbye to Mum and Dad" Lily said as she grabbed her brother's hands. They made their way into the dining room and found Harry talking to Remus and Ginny talking to Hermione.

"Mum, Dad can we talk to you?" Harry looked around then remembered that he was a dad, and blushed as he followed his kids out of the room. Ginny was right behind them as they made their way to the living room.

"Well we wanted to say goodbye for now. I know that you guys aren't together yet but you know no rush but I'd like to be born. Ow!" James yelled rubbing his arm were his sister Lily had pinched it.

"Idiot," Lily said rolling her eyes. "Anyways we just want to say that you guys are amazing parents and we love you." Harry blushed even more.

"Yea. What she said." Al and James agreed. Ginny laughed and hugged her daughter.

"Are they a lot of trouble growing up?" Ginny whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry to say that yes, yes they are." Ginny moaned but quickly ignored her panic feelings.

"You will do fine. I know you are an amazing Mother." Lily said hugging her mother tighter.

"So," James said as he stood in front of his teenage father.

"Yea," Al said not know what else to say.

"Do we have any pets?" Harry asked randomly. Al and James laughed.

"Yea we have Slick, Babi, Layla, and Prince. Slick is Al's pet snake." James said.

"Al can talk to snakes?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yea. It turns out that Gryffindor and Slytherin were related in some way and so that is the reason you, Al, Lils, and I can talk to snakes. It had nothing to do with Voldy Moldy." James told his father.

"Okay. So who's Babi, Layla, and Prince?" Harry asked.

"Babi is Lily's pet. She's a puppy. She's so small she fits in your hand." Harry smiled.

"Layla is your owl. She is the most amazing owl. She is white but around her neck she is yellow. Almost looks like she's wearing a yellow necklace." Harry smiled even wider and the mental image he had of Layla.

"And Prince?" Harry asked. James smirked.

"Prince is mine. He's a cat." James said.

"No he's a panther. A small African panther. The stay the size of a small tiger. James found him in the woods near our house. Prince said he was left there by some snatchers who steal animals and sell them on the streets."

"Wait Prince said that?" Harry asked confused.

"Yea, well he's my familiar. We can hear each other's thoughts." James explained. "Anyways he has very dark black fur and bright green eyes. Just like Al's and yours. It kind of sucks that I got Grandpa's hazel eyes and Lily got moms brown ones." James said.

"Guys come on I think it's almost time" Ginny said quickly. Harry and the boys said their goodbyes then swapped. Ginny was now saying goodbye to her son's and Harry was saying goodbye to his daughter.

"Goodbye Daddy." Lily said as she hugged him.

"Bye," Harry said. "Are you dating a Malfoy too?" Harry asked. Lily laughed.

"No I'm not. There is only one Malfoy and he's taken by Rose. No I like someone else but I doubt he even knows I exist." Lily said sadly.

"Who is it?" Harry asked "And don't say that because you are very beautiful so I know this guy likes you." Harry said with a smile.

"He's in my year. His name is Jordan. Jordan Longbottom." Lily said as she blushed. She hadn't talked to her dad about liking Jordan in her time yet so she didn't know what her teenage dad would say.

"Neville has a son?" Harry asked.

"Yea. Neville and Luna had Jordan who is the oldest and then Brianna and Brittney. Brianna is in her second year and Brittney will start next year." Lily told her father.

"Wow. Well do you talk to Jordan?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yea. We study together. He's in Gryffindor. We study and sometimes stay up late just talking. He's my best friend but I just don't know if he likes me more than a best friend." Lily confessed.

"It's okay honey. Just take your time with him and see were things go. I'm sure things will go just fine." Harry hugged his daughter tighter and whispered sweet nothing into his little princess's ear.

Lily smiled and laughed. Her dad hasn't changed much in the years to come.

"I love you guys." Harry and Ginny said together. They held each other in a group hug when all of a sudden Lily and her brothers started to glow.

"Come on let's go with everyone else" Harry said quickly as they ran to the kitchen to find everyone there. The future generation was glowing, while the past looked at them sadly.

"Goodbye."

"We love you."

"It was nice knowing you."

"Well try to send you a toilet seat," Fred II yelled making the twins laugh.

"Goodbye Padfoot." James said as his eyes held onto Sirius's silver ones. Sirius had tears in his eyes as he said goodbye to James. It was not his James but he was so much like him.

"I love you." James said to Sirius.

"I love you too," Sirius whispered back. The light that was shining brightly and engulfing the future kids got so bright the past people had to shield their eyes. There was a loud pop then the light died. The future kids were gone, never to return to the past. Or so that's what they thought.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I really liked this chapter but i want to know what you think. Yes a few of the future kids will come back. Not saying who nor am i saying when.**_

_**Next Chapter - Percy and Teddy leave and maybe one or two new arrive. Who should come next?**_

_**Review 3**_


	9. Mione and Ronald

**_Hey everyone well first i would like to thank my Beta because with out here i would not have this chapter up today! Dont forget to review! ?(:_**

**_TO MY READERS - By the way Past Ron is just Ron. Past Hermione is just Hermione. Future Ron is called Ronald and Future Hermione is Mione. Got it? Good..._**

It had been three days since the kids had gone back to their original time. All was quiet in the ancient house of Black. The Order had left, and Dumbledore had said something about picking up more Lemon Drops. That left the Weasley's, Potter, Black, Lupin's and Granger at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The only odd thing about this gathering was that one of the Weasley's was from the future and one of the Lupin's was as well.

Teddy Lupin was sitting in a chair in the kitchen talking quietly to his father. Remus was very proud to call the metamorphmagus his son. He had an amazing job that made him so proud and he was also smart; too smart actually.

"I say you're wrong dad." Teddy said with a grin. Remus and Teddy had been arguing for the past ten minutes neither of them giving up.

"I'm not wrong!" Remus said loudly. Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron and the other Weasley's who were watching this laughed.

"I agree with Remus." Hermione piped up. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"That's because you agree to anything that comes from a book," Ron said.

"As she should," Remus, Mrs. Weasley and Percy said. Remus turned back to his son.

"How can there be no such thing as dark magic?" Remus asked. Sirius and the others in the room wanted to know this as well.

"There is good and dark in all of us. It matters only on which we choose to act upon." Teddy said with a soft smile.

"Hey! I said that." Sirius yelled with a laugh. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione stared.

"You did?" Remus asked with a snort.

"Yes I did." Sirius said sending the two girls and his werewolf friend a small glare. Teddy only laughed.

"It's the same with Magic. If what you say is true that dark magic insist then Wingardium Leviosa the levitating charm is a dark spell." Teddy said giving them an example.

"How is Wingardium Leviosa a dark spell?" Hermione asked from her seat.

"Well I can cast it on you then levitate you high in the air over a cliff and then let you drop." Hermione gave Teddy a funny look, as did the rest in the room.

"Fine, take a point at that. But what about the Cruciatus Curse? How is that not dark magic?" Remus said in a smug voice.

"It isn't. A few hundred years ago healers use to use it on patients. Like muggles do now, when their patients hearts stop they use a device that shocks their hearts to start again. Do you know about said device?" Teddy asked. Surprisingly everyone nodded having Arthur Weasley as a father or friend you tend to find out a lot about muggles.

"Well then the curse was use to start up ones heart back then. Of course wizards and witches began to use it for dark reason and it was soon banned and labeled dark itself." Teddy finished. The table was stunned at the boys' logic but Remus never being out smarted nor Hermione decided to take another shot at it.

"What about the Killing Curse?" They asked surprisingly in unison making the table laugh at them. They blushed but said nothing and continued to look at Teddy.

"That is the easiest. Let's say your friend was in an accident and he was in the hospital in so much pain. The healers tell you that there is nothing they can do for them. Wouldn't it be simpler to put them out of their misery?" Teddy asked. "Muggles do it with their pets. They put the dog down to stop they're suffering." Hermione wanted to argue that was for sure but she couldn't. She had had to put her dog down when she was eight. She was the one that made that decision when her parents had asked her! Remus seemed to have agreed with his son on that one as well.

"Okay the last Unforgivable then how is the Imperious Curse good? How is having total control over someone not dark?" Teddy in turn only smirked.

"That's as easy as the killing curse. Let's say someone is mad, crazy. Muggle therapy is when one consoles the other. Being hypnotized is when one is in a trance. The Imperious curse makes the victim do what you ask them too; well what if they asked you to be sane? What if you were raped and you kept having nightmares and couldn't live your life right because the experience traumatized you? One could do the spell and make you forget it, make you be normal again." Teddy finished. Remus was shocked beyond belief, not only had he and the smartest witch at Hogwarts been outsmarted but by his son no less.

"I…am…so proud" Teddy snorted, as did everyone else.

"Moony you just got out moony-ed by moons-let." Sirius said. The Weasley's and Harry and Hermione looked at him confused.

"Maybe you should do the Imperious on him," Harry said making his godfather gasp.

"Harry I'm hurt." Sirius said playfully making it seem as if he was crying. Everyone laughed.

"Percy how is life going for you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son.

"It's been fine. Audrey is pregnant actually. The healers said she is having a girl." For some reason Percy blushed.

"What's the matter Perce?" George asked.

"Uh well we already came up with a name for her. And since some of you won't be there when she is born, I wanted to tell y'all her name." Percy said with a soft smile.

"What is it?" The Weasley boys and Ginny asked.

"Molly Jay Weasley." Percy informed them. The room was quiet only for the quiet to be broken by a sobbing mother.

"Oh Percy!" Molly cried hugging said son. Percy only smiled. Then his chest started to glow. When the other saw this they saw that Teddy had started to glow as well. Almost as if on cue Tonks walked into the room.

"Lucky save, there about to leave." Sirius said. It was true it felt like they had only a few minutes.

"Goodbye my baby. I'm so sorry we won't-" Teddy stopped his mother rambling. "Don't. It wasn't your fault. I'm proud you guys died for the light." In turn Tonks hugged Teddy tightly. Remus stepped into Teddy's line of vision.

"Dad." Teddy whispered. Remus gave him a warm smile.

"I love you Teddy Remus Lupin, you are an amazing man. What you do, your job, its just wow. Please keep making me proud, more than I am right now." Tonks stepped back and allowed Remus to hug their son.

"I did it all for you." Teddy said his voice just above a whisper.

"And I love you even more for it." Remus said a few tears escaping his eyes. Tonks didn't care that she was crying but having water in her eyes and being as clumsy as she was well it wasn't good. As she stepped forward to hug both her future husband and future son she tripped over nothing and tumbled forward. In the process she brought both Remus and Teddy with her sending the future Lupin family to the floor.

From where Percy was saying goodbye, everyone stopped talking and laughed at them. Remus flushed but not as much as Tonks and Teddy whose hair had turned redder then the Weasley's. As the others finished their goodbyes Sirius walked over and helped Teddy up.

"Thanks." Teddy said.

"You're welcome. I know I won't know you but I just want to tell you that what you do is just…" Sirius trailed off.

"All for dad." At that Sirius smiled.

"Yea Remus is an idiot," Teddy laughed at what Sirius said.

"So I've heard," Teddy replied.

"HEY!" Remus said from where he stood making everyone laugh.

"I love you guys," Teddy told them in a small voice. Then the light that was shining on both Percy and Teddy's chest grew. Soon with two familiar pops both men were gone.

Tonks smiled at the spot her son had just been at as tears fell free down her face. Remus stepped next to her and using his Gryffindor courage he held her. Tonks buried her head on his shoulder.

"If you miss him so much why don't you go upstairs and make him?" Sirius asked playfully. Tonks's hair turned from bubble gum pink to scarlet red.

"You idiot." She said before breaking out laughing. Her laugh must have been contagious. Because soon the whole room was laughing.

The laugh was then cut off a loud thud out in the hallway then

"Bloody hell 'Mione you weigh a ton what have you been eating, rocks?" Ronald Weasley asked his wife.

"Shut up Ronald or when we get home you will sleep on the couch." Hermione said with a huff.

"Sorry love." was heard. Ron and Hermione from the past blushed then the door to the kitchen opened. Ronald and Hermione Weasley stood in the entrance of the kitchen. No one said anything; Ron looked up at his older self, as did Hermione.

"You come from the future and expect a party and all we get in bloody silence," Ronald mumbled. Hermione glared at her husband.

"Ronald." Hermione said as Ronald sent her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry love." He said again.

"Wow Ron she's got you whipped." Harry said finally making the table except Ron and Hermione from the past and future laugh.

"Hey Potter she does not!" Ronald said, "I just give her a hell of a lot respect." He said defending himself. Harry laughed as Hermione walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hermione." Harry said. Both Hermione's looked up. "This might be a problem how about I call now Hermione, Hermione, and future Hermione, Granger?" Harry said

"Why? I'm a Weasley not a Granger anymore" Hermione said.

"Okay? Then what do we call you?" Both Hermione's thought for a second then smiled at each other.

"Call me 'Mione. You guys sometimes call me that anyways. And just call young me Hermione." Everyone nodded.

"Well '_Mione_" Harry said again "You look very beautiful." he said making both Hermione's blush.

"And you Harry look so cute! I mean older you is so well not you." Mione said.

"Please sit down and we can have lunch," Mrs. Weasley said as she brought in sandwiches. Ronald sat down quickly and began to eat, as did Ron.

"Nothing changed then?" Fred asked as the group watched the two.

"What?" They asked together making everyone else laugh.

"Anyways Ronald how are things?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son.

"Everything's fine mum. Mione and I had just finished strangling Rose and Hugo when we popped out." He said.

"Yes well it was expected." 'Mione said with a small smile. She then got up quickly and walked slowly up to Sirius.

"Sirius." she said as she stopped in front of him. Sirius in turned looked up at her with a smile.

"We've missed you so much!" 'Mione cried as she flung her arms around his neck. Sirius laughed and hugged her back.

"Never knew you cared so much." He mumbled into her hair.

"We all cared so much. When Neville, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron and I went to save you our hearts couldn't stop beating and then when you f-fell, mine almost stopped," 'Mione said as tears began to fall her face.

"No, no don't cry. It's okay, I'm here now." Sirius said. One thing he was never good at was crying women.

Ronald got up and walked over to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. At his touch she let go of Sirius and buried her head in her husband's shoulder.

"It's okay love." Ronald said as he ran his hand threw her hair.

"It's so hard to see them after…after everything" 'Mione cried.

"I know but love look at me," Ronald said as he lifted her head and looked at her straight in the eyes. Both of them were oblivious to the others watching. "It may have been hard to lose them love but that's why we're here; to say goodbye. Not that they were ever gone love for one will always be there. In the heart is where the ones you love live. Gone here yes, but never there." Ronald finished. Most of the girls in the room were in tears as he finished. Ginny and past Hermione were smiling and crying at what Ronald had said. Mrs. Weasley was smiling at how grown up her son was while Ron and the past boys were looking at Ronald in amazement.

Ronald gave Hermione a kiss on the lips. It was soft and slow and ended very soon. Past Hermione and Ron were blushing as they saw their future selves kiss.

"Thanks honey." 'Mione said as soon as the kiss was broken.

"I guess I don't turn out to bad then." Ron joked, his face as red as his hair at the display of affection from his future self, causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Not bad at all." 'Mione grinned, before sitting back down.

The group spent the rest of lunch talking to one another, with Ronald and 'Mione filling them in on a few things that would be happening in the near future. "So I take it that Teddy explained what happens in sixth year?" Ronald asked.

"He did," Harry said, "But he didn't really go into specifics. He said that Snape kills Dumbledore."

'Mione nodded grimly. "Yeah, he had an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy to protect Draco. Bellatrix LeStrange did the bonding."

"Yeah," Ronald agreed. "That term was bad for a lot of us."

"What happened?" George asked.

"Well, Harry went with Professor Dumbledore to destroy a horcrux and when they got back Harry said that Professor Dumbledore petrified him, threw the cloak over him, and tried to talk Malfoy out of killing him." 'Mione stated.

"Yeah," Ronald continued. "Harry said that Malfoy did lower his wand until Bellatrix LeStrange showed up. Then Snape, and a few other Death Eaters. Snape said the spell, Dumbledore died, and then Harry went after them."

"Where were you two at?" Harry asked, looking over at the younger Ron and Hermione, who were also curious as to why they weren't helping their friend.

"We were busy dealing with the Death Eaters that Malfoy left in the school." Ronald said. "There were quite a few that got in through a Vanishing Cabinet. Members of the Order were there helping us students from the D.A. fight them."

"That was the night that Bill got attacked by Greyback." 'Mione said.

"You mean," Mrs. Weasley said, clutching Mr. Weasley's arm, "That my son is a werewolf?" Remus paled at the thought, he didn't want anyone to share his curse.

"No mum." Ronald said, trying to put his mum at ease. "He just likes his steaks more on the bloody side and he gets a little agitated during the full moon." Ronald said with a soft humor. No one laughed though.

"He missed getting the curse due to the fact that there was a new moon that night, as opposed to a full moon." 'Mione said.

'Mione and Ronald could see the relief on everyone's faces at that statement. "It was a good thing that Harry won the Felix Felicis potion at the start of term that year. Without it we probably would have lost." Ronald said.

"What's that?" Ron asked. Before 'Mione and Ronald could answer, Hermione did, "It's a potion that gives the drinker good luck."

"How did I win it?" Harry asked. "With Snape teaching, I highly doubt that I won it."

"Snape doesn't teach Potions in sixth year. Slughorn does." Ronald answered. "Snape teaches Defense of the Dark Arts in sixth year."

"You also cheated." 'Mione stated matter-of-factly, she couldn't help herself after all.

"Mione, you know he didn't cheat. He just used better instructions."

"He cheated Ronald. If it wasn't for that book…"

"We never would have survived the attack that night." Ronald said, with a small smile on his face, causing 'Mione to roll her eyes and start on a long tirade of reasons why Harry cheated.

The entire group watched the couple bicker back and forth for quite some time before Ginny said, quite loudly. "Okay you two. I think we get it!"

Ronald and 'Mione blushed slightly at the room's knowing look before 'Mione cleared her throat. "Well, anyways it doesn't really matter anymore because it already happened. Well, for us that is." She kissed Ronald's cheek.

* * *

Later that evening found Harry and Ron sitting with Ronald. Ron and Ronald were busy playing a game of chess, while Harry merely watched. Harry knew that Ronald would be winning the match, mainly because he had quite a few years on his best mate. "So do you know who else is coming back?" Harry asked after Ronald's knight took out Ron's rook.

"Not quite sure to be honest with you. 'Mione knows though." Ronald said as Ron checked his king.

"So when did you get married to Hermione?" Ron asked, before making another move. He kept his tone light though inside he was very nervous at the answer.

"About two years after the war." Ronald answered. "'Mione wanted to go to the University first, after taking her N.E.W.T.'s."

"So you and Malfoy are friends now?" Ron asked.

Ronald checked Ron's king before answering. "Not necessarily friends, but we're getting closer according to 'Mione and Gin." Ronald said, referring to the future Ginny.

Before Harry could ask a question he heard Sirius hollering at him, "Harry, would you come down here for a moment? Remus and I need to talk to you about something."

"I'll be back guys." Harry said before heading out of the room.

Once the door closed, Ron looked to his older counterpart. "So, what is it like being married to Hermione?"

Ronald chuckled at his younger self. "It's interesting."

"Do you, well," Ron stuttered, blushing as red as his hair.

"Yes we do." Ronald laughed. "All married couples do that. How do you think babies are made?"

"I know that much." Ron said, glaring at his older self, "But is it, I don't know…weird or anything?" Older Ron nearly choked on his own spit.

"Why are you curious about this?" Ronald asked, looking over at his younger, naïve self.

"It's just…its Hermione. She just seems the type to…"

"I know," Ronald said with a grin, remembering different times throughout his life with 'Mione. "When you three go look for the horcruxes it will make sense. Especially when you go into the Chamber of Secrets again. That's when you'll know that she is the one for you and nobody will take her from you without you fighting first."

Ron only nodded before smiling slightly. "Checkmate."

Ronald looked down at the board with a grin on his face, before laying his king down. "Best two out of three?" He offered.

* * *

As Harry left Ron and his older self in the room he walked past the girls room and towards the Library were he knew Sirius and Remus would be.

"Hey guys" Harry greeted as he walked into the cozy room.

"Hey pup, Moony and I wanted to talk to you about something" Sirius said in a light tone. It didn't fool Harry in the least.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quickly.

"Nothing Harry. At least I think-" Remus trailed off "Why did you call us in here Padfoot?"

"I just you know wanted to tell you guess how much you guys mean to me" Sirius said his head down so that they couldn't see his face.

"Pads you don't-" Remus began but was cut of quickly.

"I do. I wont be here next you, heck I wont be here in a few months" Sirius failed to see the sadness that flashed through both Remus and Harry's eyes.

"I love you both" Sirius started. He lefted his gaze so that he was starting at Harry's emerald green eyes. "Harry, I have loved you since you were born! I still think Lily should have named you Lil Sirius but anyways, you make my world complete." Sirius said with a small smile.

"When I lost J-James I lost myself as well but I knew that I still had you. You don't know how much you remind me of him. Don't worry" Sirius said at the look Harry and Remus gave him "I know your not James. You are very alike yet at the same time very different. You make the pain easier I suppose. I love you, just like I know James would have loved you" Sirius finished his eyes watery. Harry wanted to reply, wanted to say he loved him to but he didn't get the chance. Sirius turned to Remus quickly.

"Moony you are a git" Sirius started. Remus snorted

"Nice start" Sirius ignored his life long friend.

"Im so sorry that I am going to leave you, so soon after we just found each other again" Remus felt a lump in his throat as his friend continued. He knew it was hard for him, because Sirius Black never talked about his feelings.

"You are an amazing man and friend. You think that because you are a werewolf you aren't but oh Moony you don't know how wrong you are" Sirius said sadly. "I come from a dark family, and yet for some reason I got a gift"

"What gift?" Remus asked though he thought he already knew.

"I got to be friends with you" Remus smiled at his friend. A friend that had always accepted him. He didn't want to be alone, didn't want to be the last of the small group that they use to be.

"I don't want to be alone" He whispered. But Sirius and Harry heard the werewolf.

"Im sorry that you have to be. J-Just know that I love you. Okay?" Remus nodded then he fell out of his chair. Sirius had turned into Padfoot and jumped on the surprised wolf. Padfoot started to lick and bark happily at Remus.

"Get off you mutt" Remus muttered with a soft laugh.

* * *

While Ron, Ronald, and Harry were in one room, 'Mione was in another with Ginny and her past counterpart. After Mrs. Weasley had stated that Ronald and she couldn't stay in the same room (which had made Ron and Ronald's ears turn red) 'Mione had followed both girls up to the room that she and the future Ginny had occupied when they were there so many years before.

'Mione could tell that both girls wanted to ask her a few questions, so she leaned against the headboard of the bed she was currently occupying before saying, "Ask whatever you want. If I am able to answer then I will."

Before Ginny could open her mouth, Hermione asked, "What was the wedding like? Was it what we always thought our wedding would be?"

'Mione grinned. "It was that and more."

When 'Mione didn't elaborate, Ginny said, "Well! What was it like?"

"It was a mixture of Muggle and Magical. Traditionally, at a Muggle wedding, the father of the bride gives the bride away to the groom. The bride also wears a wedding dress instead of a wedding dress robe and the groom wears a tuxedo."

"So what was it like? The actual ceremony, that is?" Both girls asked excitedly.

"Well, dad walked me up the aisle and gave me to Ronald. You were my maid-of-honor," she said, gesturing to Ginny, "While Harry was Ronald's best man. Professor McGonagall performed the magical part of the ceremony while my family's minister did the muggle part of the ceremony. His granddaughter was a student at Hogwarts."

"And the reception?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Everyone talked me into allowing house-elves to serve the food instead of caterers. I insisted on paying them, however. We had all of that at the Burrow. It was simply beautiful."

The girls continued talking well into the night about the wedding, college, and 'Mione's children.

* * *

The next morning found everyone slowly gathering into the kitchen. 'Mione had felt in her stomach the night before that they would be going back later that day, so she decided that before breakfast she was going to talk to Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Waiting patiently at the table for the three that she wanted to talk to; they slowly made their way into the kitchen. "Sirius, can I talk to you, Remus and Tonks in the sitting room for a moment?"

The three looked at each other, before nodding. The four made their way out of the kitchen, passing by Ron, Harry, and Ronald. 'Mione gave Ronald a look that let him know that he needed to say good-bye soon. When the four entered the room, 'Mione sat down in the chair, leaving the other three to take the couch.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Tonks asked, placing her hand on the woman's knee.

"I just have a feeling that we, that is, Ronald and I, will be going back later today or tonight and I wanted to talk to you three away from prying eyes."

They slowly nodded before 'Mione began speaking.

"I can tell that some off you might have a few questions," Mione told them.

"A few" Sirius said. "Why did you care so much about me dieing?" Sirius asked. He was wonder why she cared at all. Mione smiled weakly.

"Sirius you were like a adult we could turn too" Mione admitted. At their shocked looks she laughed.

"Shocker isn't?" At their nodded she continued "We could go to you with out fear of you yelling, scolding, or laughing at us. Well laughing maybe but that's beyond the point. Sirius we loved you very VERY much" Mione said her voice cracking at the end.

"I love you to nerd" Sirius told the smart witch. Mione rolled her eyes at him. "You know Harry was right. You really are beautiful" Mione blushed.

"Thank you Padfoot" Sirius only grinned. "Remus?" At his name Remus jumped a little. "You were the best professor were ever had. At your lost we were all devastated as well. Half the school was crying."

"Really?" Remus asked shocked that the wizarding world or most of it would cry at the lost of a half-breed like him.

"Yes. You were such a good man with a loyal and lovely heart. I love you Remus" Remus smiled at her.

"You are a very bright witch. You always have been and always will be Hermione Gran- Err Weasley" Hermione blushed "And I love you and everyone else as well."

Tonks sat there quietly not knowing what to say.

"Tonks, you are one of my heroes" Mione told the young witch. Tonks looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked shocked. Mione laughed.

"Really. You're not afraid to be you. You are beautiful and smart and-"

"Clumsy?" Sirius added. At Tonks glare he backed down.

"I love you too Hermione" the rest of the conversation was left with laugh's and a lot of teasing.

While the others were in the sitting room, the rest of the Weasley family, along with Harry, sat eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Where did 'Mione take off to?" Ginny asked.

"She has a feeling that we will be going back to our time later today," Ronald said in between mouthfuls of food.

"At least," Hermione started, "We know that your table manners have improved."

"Hey!" Ron stated loudly, some of his breakfast almost falling out of his mouth, causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Well it is true." 'Mione stated as she, Remus, Tonks and Sirius walked back into the kitchen to eat breakfast with everyone, smiles still upon their faces.

"Yes it is." Ronald said, placing a soft kiss on his wife's cheek.

* * *

Right before lunch 'Mione and Ronald noticed that they started feeling weird, and noticed that a glow had started around their midsections. "You better talk to Fred." 'Mione said softly, hoping that no one noticed they were glowing.

"I guess you're right." Ronald agreed just as softly. He stood up and headed down in the basement, remembering that Fred and George spent a lot of time there in the past. Reaching the door, he heard a loud thud, followed by George's yell of shock. "They work!"

"What works?" Ronald asked as he entered to find the room completely dark. "Never mind, I know what it is."

"What's up ickle Ronniekins?" Fred asked.

Ronald tried to keep his voice from breaking before answering, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Fred and George exchanged looks before George said, "Sure Ronald."

Ronald waited until George closed the door before running up to Fred and wrapping him in a hug. "You have no idea how much we all miss you. And how long iv waited to do that"

Fred didn't know what to say to that, but he didn't have to worry. Ronald continued speaking. "When you died, we all had a hard time. Mum still expects you to show up at any moment with a corny joke. George is not the same without you. He still runs the shop, but I don't think his heart is in it." Ronald broke the hug and continued, "Harry blamed himself for a long while. So did Percy because he was with you when it happened, we were all there, Harry, Mione, and me. It affected us all."

Fred had a solemn look on his face, a far cry from the happy, jovial look he normally wore. "Ron," he said, "I don't understand why whatever happens to me happens, but all you and everyone else needs to know is that it was for a reason. I don't know that reason and probably never will, but there is always a reason for everything that happens."

"Yeah, I know." Ronald said grimly. "We just miss you so much. It's not the same when we all stop at the Burrow, or when we eat the Puking Pasties."

Fred laughed, "Oh my heart." He bemoaned. "How could George change the Puking Pasties formula?"

Ronald laughed, before sobering and hugging his older brother one more time. "I really do miss you."

"Well I'm here right now." After a moment of silence he said "So Hermione Huh?" Ronald only grinned at the twin brother he had missed so much.

* * *

After the entire family gathered for lunch, they noticed that 'Mione and Ronald were glowing. "It's time." 'Mione said, with a watery smile.

"Who's coming next?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure of the order Fate and Time have." 'Mione answered before she and Ronald stood up and moved away from the table.

"We do miss all of you. We love you guys," Ronald said, sharing a meaningful glance with Fred.

Before anyone could respond the light grew so bright that they all turned their heads. When the light was gone, so was 'Mione and Ronald.

"Well, that was –" Remus begun before they all heard a loud crash, followed by a cry of, "BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

_So what did you think? Sorry if its a little fluff. So who do you think is in the past now? Please review and tell me what you think._

_**ALSO - **_**Hello my fellow readers. I would like for you to go on my profile and look at my new Poll please. I am almost finished with the story When Your Bored Bad Things Happen and also with my story Time- Turner Destiny. I want to start writing my next story but i would like you to decided which one that will be.**

**Choices are**

**1.) **_**Protecting Lily**_** - Little Lily Potter is sent back in time and is found by a teenage Sirius. When she cant find here Daddy and is stuck in the house of Black how will she get home? Sirius is determined to protect the seven year old who inist on calling him Padfoo. A story of time-travel and getting to know here grandparents.**

**2.) **_**Getting to Know Them**_** - Harry Potter had a life unlike any other, after years of fighting against the now dead Lord Voldemort; Harry gets the chance to take a vacation, to a place Harry has only ever dreamed of. A time where his family is alive, back to The Marauder's Era, but will being in his fathers time be such an adventure?**

**3.) **_**Reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows**_** - The Order and The Weasley's along with a few others recieve a book for them to read. A book sent from the now dead Albus Dumbledore. A book that is telling them what Harry Potter is doing while on the run. When they read the book how will they react? Can they stop the deaths that will happen in the war? Set after Harry and Hermione and Ron leave the Burrow when the death eaters attack the wedding.**

**Please take a vote on my Poll or in a review please take your pick. Thank You.**

**If you cant get access to my Poll please leave me a review, you can leave your choices as reviews. Thank You**


End file.
